Dilemma
by Leanna68
Summary: 2 years after empty cradle Panthro learns he has another child by another woman
1. Chapter 1

Dilemma

By Leanna

It was the beginning of late spring on New Thundera; the days became longer as the last tendrils of cold had fallen away to warmer weather, and plant life emerging from their long winter slumber. Life seemed to take on a whole new energy; a lot of the shops were now able to set out there wears out on the sidewalks in front of their stores, people took their time walking and browsing instead of hurrying to get in out of the cold.

Despite the happy atmosphere down in the hanger of cat's lair, the echo of crying could be heard, as the sound got louder and closer, Panthro's ears perked up, he knew what that sound meant, a very unhappy Lethea. He set down the parts he had been cleaning and washed his hands. Grabbing a towel he looked up and seen Leanna come in with a wailing 2 year old Lethea on her hip and a toy in the other hand.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" the panther asked holding out his arms and taking the upset child.

"She broke it," Leanna said holding up the broken toy, "she wanted to go with Lilia and Kale and she got mad when they said no and threw it. Kind of reminds me of someone, not mentioning any names of course" the lioness smirked looking straight at the panther.

The panther just chuckled, "aww what's the matter boo?" he asked looking at his youngest daughter. The child looked at him and sniffled, her soft chubby cheeks red from crying pointed to the toy, she had broken the handle.

The panther gave her a sympathised look, "Da fix it ok?" Panthro took her over to this work bench and set her down and grabbed his tools and took the handle off and fixed it along with the stuck wheel. "There good as new" he smiled. Lethea squealed happily wanting to get down to play. Panthro set both the child and the toy down on the floor.

"That should keep her happy for about twenty minutes," Panthro smiled.

"Thank Jaga," Leanna said blowing a puff of air from her lips and running her hand through her hair."Nice to see you smile for once" she commented.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" he asked as a scowl came on his face.

"That, you've been in a mood all week" Leanna said.

"It's nothing," Panthro said and glanced at his daughter to make sure she wasn't getting into something she wasn't suppose to.

"I think I know what's wrong, but I'm not going to say because I don't want my head bit off".

Panthro snorted and walked off, "I don't know what you're talking about Lea"

"Oh Really?, then why is it every time someone mentions birthday, I can see you cringe and you walk away just like your doing now," She said following.

Panthro stopped and turned around and faced his wife, "yeah, so, I'm allowed"

"I promised you we wouldn't make a big deal of your birthday like you wanted, but still I think we still should do something, why don't we take the kids and go to the beach house for the weekend?" She suggested placing a hand on his arm, "the kids would enjoy it and you get a break from work? What do you say hmm?"

"Well the place could use some airing out, we haven't been here since last summer, and I suppose there will be a bit of repairs needed around the house, just minor things mind you" the panther said with a genuine smile .

Leanna just chuckled and shook her head, "it's a vacation, not a new work project. You can take Kale fishing on the dock"

"Fishing? I haven't done that since I was a boy"

"Well I think it's the prefect chance for some father and son bonding" Leanna said wrapping her arm around his thick bicep. "I think poor Kale feels a bit left out being surrounded by all these females, the other day Lilia was trying to braid his hair"

Panthro burst out laughing, "Is that why he came running down here like his butt was on fire"

"Yep, poor boy was trying to get away from his sister's"

"I know that feeling all to well, I had three of them," Panthro chuckled.

"So do you want to go to the beach house? The lioness asked

Panthro gave her a look, "how fast can you pack?"

Two hours later Leanna had everything packed and ready to take down to the transport car. This was something they needed to do as a family, she hoped it would get the panther out of the mood he had been in for the past few weeks, she tried talking to him, but that was like talking to a brick wall. If she didn't know any better she would think he was somehow showing signs he was depressed. Even his work was starting to show signs that something was on his mind, instead of finishing things, he would get it half done then leave and go out to visit his friend Thane, then not come back until late at night long after she had fallen asleep.

This had been going on for a few weeks; she really didn't think turning 50 was that big a deal. It's not like his life was over, he still had his family and friends, that hadn't changed. He still had plenty to do around the lair, that hadn't changed. She still loved him and that would never change. So she was perplexed as to what was wrong. Looking at herself in the mirror, she scanned her body from head to toe, she hadn't changed much over the past 10 years, she had the start of fine lines at the corners of her eyes, and a few strands of grey hair that started to show at her temples. And she had gained a few extra pounds but that was from bearing three children and five extra pounds shouldn't mean that much. Panthro had always told her she was way to thin and that he like women with a bit of meat on there bones. So that wasn't it? Or was it? She was now 41 and couldn't expect to stay young and pretty forever.

"What you doing?" Panthro asked coming into the room, Leanna hadn't heard him come in, she spun around quickly.

"Oh nothing, ready to go?" she asked grabbing two of the packed bags.

"Yeah, where are the kids?"

"Oh they took their stuff down already, they should be getting in the car now" Leanna said as he mate picked up the other two bags.

"Ok, I told Lion-O where we would be in case we're needed," Panthro said shutting off the bedroom light and headed out into the hall.

The family got into the transport car and headed to the beach house, Panthro remained quiet the whole trip, he only spoke once when he asked if they needed to stop anywhere to get food, Leanna said she would go to the local market and pick up what they would need once they got to the house and unpacked. Panthro told her he would take care of the kids so she could go alone and shop in peace.

Within the hour they reached the beach front home, pulling up into the carport, the family got out, as Panthro opened the trunk to retrieve their luggage his comms unit beeped, "good gravy, you've been gone a little over an hour and they're pestering you already," Leanna said taking the now sleeping Lethea out of her car seat.

Panthro frowned and took the comms out of his pocket and looked at the small display window on his comms," It's nothing," he scowled and put it back in his pocket.

Leanna just shrugged and picked up a bag with her free hand, "I'll go lay Lethea down and help you open the house up"

Panthro stopped and unlocked the front door, "no, you can go get our supplies, me and the kids can handle things here" he said and went inside.

Inside the home, drop clothes covered all the furniture; outside shutters that covered the windows were closed. The twins ran ahead with their bags to their rooms, while panthro set down the bags he had in his hand and went out side to open the shutters so the sunlight could get in. Leanna took Lethea and laid her down for her nap before she went shopping. Once down the lioness went back to the transport car, "want anything special?" she asked her mate who was opening the outside shutters.

"Bring a few of those big thick steaks back," he said as he fastened one of the shutters back against the wood.

"You got it," the lioness smiled and hopped into the transport car and left.

After finishing securing the shutters the panther went down into the basement and activated the solar panels on the roof that served as the power source for the house's electrical system, now they had power and running water. The large bay windows allowed the warmth of the sun in the day time and transition panels on the inside of the glass could be activated to cool the house when it got too hot. Panthro went back upstairs and had the twins take off the drop covers and take them out on the deck to be folded and put away until they would be used again. After they got done their chose he allowed them to finally go down onto the beach.

Taking the baby monitor the panther went out and sat on one of the deck chairs, he set the monitor on the table beside him so he could keep and eye on the older cubs and an ear open for Lethea in case she woke up. He took his comms unit out of his pocket, seeing that Thane called he called his friend back.

Thane was standing at the space port when his comms beeped, "sorry to call you," he said," but I thought you should know that I'm at the space port and guess who just arrived?"

Panthro let out a sigh, "Katra"

"Yes, "Thane answered, "and she didn't come alone, she brought the boy with her"

"Thane do not tell her where I am" Panthro frowned.

"What do you want me to do besides that?" thane asked.

"Just handle it thane, keep her busy, hell demand she go home, I can't deal with her right now, I'm with my family" Panthro said then heard Lea return, "gotta go, Lea's back, I'll call you later" with that he ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Dilemma 2

By Leanna

Panthro got up and went to help Leanna unload the transport car, but the twins had already heard their mother return and raced ahead to help, hoping she had brought back something yummy. By the time he had nearly the back door, it flew open with Kale carrying one bag and his sister behind him carrying another.

"You two must be part cheetah," the panther teased as he moved out of their way.

"I think they smelled food," Leanna said coming through the door with both arms full.

"It is getting close to dinner," panthro said as his stomach rumbled, he took the bags from her arms and followed the twins into the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter top.

"How about you go and get the grill ready and I'll get things ready here?" Leanna said and turned back towards the door.

"Did you buy out the whole store woman?" Panthro questioned as his wife went back to the car.

"Almost," she smiled and took two fishing rods out of the back, "for you and Kale"

"These are fantastic, but we'll need bait and hooks" Panthro said taking them from her hands.

"Ah, don't worry, I have everything you'll need" the lioness winked taking out a tackle box and a small bucket of worms; "night crawlers are suppose to be the best".

"Oh cool mom, what's that?" Kale asked coming up behind his parents.

"We son are going fishing for dinner" Panthro winked and passed the bucket of worms to the boy.

A mischievous grin crossed the pantheon's face and he ran back into the house, a few seconds later the two adults heard a blood curdling scream. Dropping the fishing poles and tackle bock the adults ran inside.

"MOM!" Lila screamed as she ran around the light blue sofa in the living room. Kale was chasing her around the house holding up one of the large night crawlers. Kale was laughing and threatening to toss the worm on the frighten girl. Lila bolted over the back of the sofa like a deer and hid behind her mother, "that's enough kale," panthro said trying not to laugh. The panther picked up the small bucket of worms and made the boy put it back.

"Sisters are so gullible," Kale smirked and started to walk away, only to get a pillow to the back of the head a few seconds later. He turned around as Lila stuck out her tongue at him.

"Brat!" kale mocked and picket up the pillow.

"Oh no you don't, think that's enough for today, " Panthro said taking the pillow from Kale's hand and tossing it back on the sofa, "come on, let's go down to the dock, "he said grabbing the fishing gear.

After they left for the dock, Lila followed her mother out to the kitchen to help put things away, "Boys are so yucky and stupid," she huffed.

Leanna looked at her daughter and smiled, "just keep thinking that for the next ten years honey"

The nine year old just gave her an odd look, "I'll think that forever" she stated.

"for your father's sake I sure hope so," Leanna chuckled then heard Leatha wake up, "can you finish putting things away while I go get your sister?" the young girl nodded, "thank you sweetie," Leanna smiled and went to get their youngest daughter.

An hour later Leanna took two glasses of ice cold lemonade down to the dock, father and son sat side by side, feet dangling over the edge of the dock, their feet just under the water "how's my two handsome fishermen doing?" she asked as she passed them each a glass of the cold beverage.

"Not so much as a nibble," Panthro said taking a sip and setting the glass down beside him. "Looks like steak tonight for dinner after all"

"Oh really," the lioness said and look at her son and winked, she crouched behind Kale and touched his hand that held the pole, "maybe, you're just using the wrong type of bait, "she said with a slight smile and closed her eyes for a moment. A few seconds later Kale felt something tug on his line, "Dad!" He shouted gleefully, "I got one!"

"Boy, don't let it go," Panthro said as equally excited. He threw his fishing rod down beside him and instructed Kale, "ok, now ease back a bit and slowly reel it in" Kale did as his father told him, and within minutes had a rather large white fish ready to be pulled out of the water, Panthro got the net and fished it out.

Kale smiled proudly, "can we get a picture of it?" he asked

Leanna stood, "sure can sweetie, let me go get the camera"

Panthro put his hand on her arm," nice going babe," he smiled, "he's never going to forget this"

The lioness looked at her mate and smiled shyly," what ever do you mean, I had nothing to do with it" she winked. Panthro chuckled and kissed her and let go of her arm. Leanna went back to the house and got the camera and took pictures of a very proud Kale with his catch.

Later that evening after all three kids were in bed sleeping the two adults finally had some time to themselves. Panthro was outside sitting on the deck, quietly sipping a bottle of thunderian beer. Listening to the waves as they came up on to the beach, the slight warm breeze that blew brought the smell of the salt water to his nose.

"Penny for your thoughts" Leanna said setting down another bottle of beer down on the table beside him.

"Hmm, oh.. Nothing, just enjoying the quiet" he said setting down the empty bottle and picking up the full one his wife had brought out.

Leanna crossed her arms over her chest, "I've been with you long enough to know when something is on your mind"

"Let's not ruin the quiet time we have with idle chat, "he said reaching out and taking her hand and pulling her down onto his lap.

Leanna pulled back, "you're drunk" she said with a frown.

"Not yet, "panthro said and downed the bottle he had in his free hand, "I've only had seven of these".

"Ok, what's wrong?" Leanna asked, "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Panthro just looked at her and blinked, "what?. No, no, you've done nothing, you're wonderful, the kids are wonderful, everything is wonderful"

"Ok, no more beer for you," the lioness said, "you're not making any sense".

Panthro looked at her, "Lea, I screwed up" he said seriously.

She looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"You I know how much I love you and our children?" Panthro said running his hand over his head, "I swear I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that"

"Pan? What on Thundera are you talking about?" Leanna asked totally confused.

"I'm sorry Lea, "panthro said with a sighed, "I didn't know"

The lioness capture his face between her hands, making him look her in the eye "Pan, please.. What is it?"

The look in his eyes was one she would never forget, "Lea, I have another son"

It took her a moment to process what he just said, "what?' she replied quietly.

"I didn't know it until a few months ago, "he said trying to explain.

Before she would react she had to know something, "how old is he?"

"He's seven"

The lioness quickly did the math in her head, "wait, seven," she said and quickly pulled herself off the panther's lap, "you cheated on me!"

"What?. No, no, Lea, wait a second, hear me out" he said as he stood.

"You have thirty seconds, "the lioness barked.

"first of all I would never ever cheat on you, I'm not that stupid to ruin what I have, no, it's not like that, I met Katra the year I thought you and Kale were killed in that car crash, it was a very dark time for me Lea, it was over tens months after the accident, I was still mourning you and kale"

"Wait, "Leanna said holding up her hand and stopping him, "exactly how long you've known about this?"

"I found out six months ago"

"Six months!" Leanna shouted, "you've know for six months and you didn't bother to tell me!"

"Well I wasn't sure he was mine," panthro shrugged

"And now you are?" she asked.

"I had a DNA test done to be sure" he answered.

"But still you hid this from me, is that why you started going out at night?"

"Thane was helping me"

Leanna turned and started to go back inside the house, Panthro grabbed her arm, "Lea, wait"

"Get your hands off me!" she snarled and pulled away.

"Baby, don't be like that" Panthro said and reached for her again.

"Touch me and I will break your hand," she warned with a look that would freeze water solid in a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Dilemma 3

By Leanna

Panthro was only aware of two things, one, his head felt as if it was stuck under a jack hammer and two he was lying flat on his stomach on something soft, by the feel of it, it was the sofa in the living room. He had a vague recollection of Leanna yelling if he came within ten feet of her, she would remove his manhood with a rusty knife and feed it to the fish, then tossing a pillow and blanket at him before she slammed the bedroom door shut in his face. His mouth was a dry as third earth's desert of sinking sands; he tried to pry open one eye only to have the sunlight stab at him like a million sharp daggers. Groaning he put his head under the pillow and decided sleep was his best option at the moment.

An hour later the big cat was awakened to the sound of an ear splitting screeching of the smoke detector, Panthro nearly jumped out of his fur, the sound wasn't helping his killer hangover; he clamped his hands over his sensitive ears and sat up, all he could smell was burnt toast. He quickly got up and opened the patio door to let some of the smoke out and grabbed a hand towel from off the counter in the kitchen and fanned it under the smoke detector. Once it stopped it's screeching, he looked behind him at his three children who just gave him a sheepish grin accept Lethea who was holding a brunt piece of toast in her hand and sobbing because the loud sound scared her half to death.

Lilia picked up a tray of food they had made, "happy Birthday dad," she smiled innocently.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Kale nodded, "but the toast gave it away," he shrugged, "so..Umm. Surprise".

"Well thank you guys," Panthro said with a smile and followed Lila to the table and sat down, he looked over what they had made, there was a bowl of fresh fruit, half cooked scrambled eggs with bits of shells still in them, coffee he was almost scared to taste. He glanced down at his youngest daughter as she stood by his leg and offered him her burnt toast. "Thank you kitten," he smiled and took the toast and leaned down and kissed the cub's wet chubby cheek, "this is great" and he ate the whole thing just because they had worked so hard to do something nice.

The three children smiled proud of what they had done, "you better go clean up the kitchen before your mother sees it" the panther winked, "speaking of. Where is she?"

"Down on the dock talking to some guy," Kale answered.

The panther frowned slightly, he got up and took his plate over and set it in the sink and looked out the window, here he had a clear view of the dock, and sure enough, Leanna was talking to a strange Tiger. Panthro grabbed two painkillers from the cupboard for his massive headache and went down to the dock to see what was going on. Wearing only a light tan pair of trousers the panther stepped barefoot on the dock, "Lea?"

The look she gave him when she glanced at him made him remember the thing about the rusty knife and he stopped dead in his tracks. She was still angry, so he kept his distance and he crossed his arms over his chest making himself look larger and stared at the other male with a disapproving glare. He just wanted to know who the hell his male tiger was she was talking to.

The lioness spoke quietly to the young tiger and nodded then shook his hand. The tiger smiled at the panther as he walked by. Panthro just nodded then looked back at his wife who was wearing a pair of his sleep pants rolled up just above her ankles and a thin tank top, her hair done up in a messy bun on the top of her head. "Lea, why where you talking to some strange tiger in your sleep clothes?" he asked.

"Because I over slept and forgot he was coming, If I'm going to have an affair with him, he should see what I look like when I first get up in the mornings don't you think? " she said walking towards him, when she reached him she took his hand and turned it over, "Happy Birthday," she said flatly placing a set of keys in the palm of his hand.

"Oh very cute Lea," He snorted then looked in his hand "What's this?" he asked.

She hooked her finger through the belt loop of his pants and directed him to the end of the dock, "your birthday gift" she said pointing to a brand-new jet ski floating in the water, "I seen it yesterday when I went shopping and thought you might like a bit of fun while our stays here"

The panther's eyes widened, "wow, Lea.. this is amazing, thank you," he smiled broadly then hopped into the machine, "come on, go for a spin with me"

"No," Leanna said shaking her head, "Don't want to leave the cubs alone for to long, you go ahead and have fun" she nodded and turned back to the house.

Later that morning after the kids were fed and dressed the twins went down to the dock to take turns riding with their father on the new Jet Ski while Leanna took Lethea down on the beach to look for sea shells. Only problem the lioness had was when the toddler found a shell she would examine it and put it in her mouth. They hadn't walked far when the child decided she had enough and plopped down in the sand and dumped out her small bucket of shells and used the larger ones to dig in the sand. Every once in a while she would try and put a handful of sand in her mouth, Leanna would laugh and tell her she would grow sand dollars in her belly if she did that. Lethea quickly spit the sand out.

Leanna looked up and seen someone standing on the deck of their house, shading her eyes from the sun with her hand she seen it was Thane, gathering up the shells she put them in the small bucket and picked it and her daughter up and walked to the house.

"Hello Lea," he smiled as the lioness walked up the steps, "where's the birthday boy?"

Leanna turned around and pointed out towards the bay, "he's out there with the kids"

"Umm thanks," thane said noticing the lioness didn't return the smile, "mind if I go down?"

"Feel free," She answered and went inside the house.

Thane watched her go in and walked down to the dock and waved at the panther. Seeing his friend, Panthro guided the Jet Ski to the dock, "well looks like someone is having fun," Thane said as the twins jumped off the Jet Ski and ran towards him.

Panthro got off the jet ski, it wasn't that he wasn't glad to see is friend, but he knew if Thane was here then it was bad news, "you two go up to the house and see if lunch is ready" Panthro said , he wanted to speak to Thane alone.

"Sorry to interrupt your day, Sabar sends her regards and wishes her favourite uncle a happy birthday, she had to work today and couldn't make it," thane said passing the panther a bottle, "good stuff 200 year old whiskey"

Panthro looked at the bottle and nodded, "nice.. Dare I ask how things went yesterday with Katra?"

Thane looked back at the house, "Dare I ask why Lea isn't her cheerful self, and if looks could kill I think I would have dropped dead?"

"She knows, Thane" Panthro sighed.

"Oh shit!" thane cringed

"Yeah, but she wouldn't let me explain everything, and of course I was drunk and dumb ass me just blurted it out, I'm lucky she didn't kill me right then and there"

"Well," Thane said scratching his chin, "you never were one to be beat around the bush and I was the one who said you should tell her"

"I know, but honestly I was scared to death to, how do I tell my wife I have another child by someone else"

"Well not by getting drunk off your blue ass and just blurting it out, nice going, "thane said shaking his head.

"So, you never did answer my question about Katra"

Thane paused a moment, "she wouldn't leave, she is insisting on speaking to you,"

Panthro's shoulders slumped, "what does she want from me?, she's the one who ended things"

"Wouldn't say" Thane said shaking his head," but I think you need to talk to your wife before you talk to Katra"

"Why don't you and Sabar come for dinner tonight, might make Lea more talkative" the panther said with a slight smile.

"You mean you want witnesses in case she goes after your balls with a carving knife" Thane chuckled.

"More like gutted from navel to nose like a fish" Panthro laughed

"And your lovely niece can stitch you up" thane winked.

Panthro chuckled and patted the jaguar on the shoulder, "one of the perks of having a doctor in the family"

"Ok, we'll come to dinner this evening, long as Lea don't mind the extra company"

"She won't mind," Panthro nodded.

After saying good bye to Thane, Panthro went into the house, the lioness was in the kitchen making lunch, and he walked up and stood behind her as she cut the crust off Lila's sandwich. He smirked slightly as he seen Goosebumps rise on the back of the lioness's neck, a reaction to his proximity. After setting the sandwich on the plate, the panther put his hand over hers as she picked the plate up and leaned over her shoulder, "thank you for the great gift, kids and I had fun," he said softly in her ear.

Even after ten years and three children, that panther had a way of making her go weak in the knees with just a touch and times like this when she wasn't happy with him she cursed him for it. How the hell was she suppose to stay angry with him, when all he had to do was just walk up behind her and just lightly touch her? "Welcome, can you pass this to Lila please" she replied flatly trying to show his close presents wasn't effecting her.

Panthro smiled and took the plate from her hand and set it in front of his oldest daughter, he really never understood why she didn't like the crust on her bread, and Kale on the other hand would eat anything put in front of him, long as it wasn't still moving, the boy had an appetite like his father. After finishing serving the cubs their lunch of soup and sandwiches, Panthro took the lioness's hand," Kids watch over Lethea for a minute" he said and took his wife out on to the deck. "We need to talk".

Leanna scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, "don't be like that," Panthro said with a sigh, "Please, Anna…I need your help with this ". He said brushing his hand lightly down her arm." I can't do this alone".

Leanna looked at him the look in his eyes was that of desperation and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on,"ok, who is this woman? And what does she want?"

"That's just it, I don't know what she wants from me" panthro said running a hand over his head, "I haven't seen her in years then all of a sudden she just pops up out of no where with my son"

"Does she want money?" Leanna asked.

"no, I offered to set up a trust fund for the boy, but she said she didn't want it"

"When you seen her, what did she say to you?" Leanna asked trying to figure out what this woman could possibly want.

"She wanted me to claim him as my son"

"And that's when you had the test done?"

"Given who I am and my ties with the ThunderCats yes, I did" panthro explained

"Ok then, "the lioness nodded, "it's been proven that this child is yours, so why not claim him? It's not the child's fault, he cannot be held responsible for his parentage"

"I know," Panthro sighed, "but I having the feeling there is much more to it then that Lea, I haven't seen her since the day she walked out on me"

"Oh," Leanna said quietly, "did you love her?"

Panthro chuckled a little and shook his head, "that's why she left, I just couldn't give her what she needed"

The lioness eye brow rose, "and that was?'

Panthro looked at her and smiled, "My heart, that was already taken, as broken as it was, I just couldn't give her something that wasn't mine to give in the first place, and she told me that I was rude and ill tempered, as I said Lea, it was a very dark time for me . my whole world shattered and all I could think about was you and Kale, hell woman I didn't have anything to burry, I couldn't even say good bye to my wife and only son, there was nothing but a burnt out shell left of the car and even that was only recognizable by the tag on the inside of the engine"

"You must have thought something of her if you got her pregnant" Leanna said with a slight snort.

Panthro frowned, "stop it! I know you're angry, there is no need to be spiteful"

"Angry, no, I'm very hurt, and do you know why?" she asked looking straight at him, "it's not the fact you were with someone else, it's the fact you hid this from me, you deliberately with held this from me for months, that's why I'm hurt" she said as tears weld up in her eyes, "after ten years together, you should be able to trust me"

"Anna, honey," Panthro said softly, "this wasn't about trust"

"Then what was it about," she half shouted pulling away.

Panthro gently grabbed her am again, so she couldn't walk away "I didn't want to hurt you, I really wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't find a way to do it and blurting it out half drunk sure in the hell wasn't the way to do it, You don't know how sorry I am, for everything" he said and pulled her against his chest and held her, "I'm so sorry, Please, I need you to help me through this"

The lioness raised her head, "rude and ill Tempered hmm?" she questioned, "Can't picture that," she said with a slight smirk.

The panther just chuckled and held her tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Dilemma

Chapter4

By Leanna

Panthro thought that it would be a better idea to go into town for dinner, instead of cooking at home, he and Lea hardly ever had the chance to go out. The panther placed a call to one of his favourite restaurants and made a reservation for four, he then called the lair and asked their Snarf Sele if she would mind coming to the beach house and look after the children while they went out. He placed one more call to Thane telling him the change of plans.

"You sure you want to go out?" Leanna asked from the bathroom as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a thick towel around her wet body.

"It's been a long time since we had the chance to go out, so why not tonight," Panthro said watching his wife as she went to the closet and opened the door, "why don't you wear that little black dress I like so much?"

"You like it because it shows off my backside," the lioness said looking at him with a smirk.

Panthro let out a hearty laugh, "yes, baby I do" he smiled broadly, "that's why I bought it for you".

The lioness just shook her head and took the dress in question out and laid it on the bed, the sleeveless short black dress that came just above the knee, was a silk material, with tiny gold embroidered flowers and a high neck with gold trim around the edges, the side's were slit high enough to showed off the lioness's long well toned legs. There was even a pair of matching black and gold silk high heels to go with it.

After dressing in a pair of dark navy blue pants and white shirt the panther went out to the living room to see if Sele had arrived. He didn't have to wait long when the door bell chimed. "Well don't we look sharp "Sele smiled after the panther opened the door and let her in.

"Bucking for a pay raise Sele?" the panther teased.

"Me, never, I'd look after my charges for free, but you wife insists I get paid" the female snarf huffed.

"Well if lea doesn't get a wiggle on we won't be going out at all. LEA!" He called, "we're gonna be late"

"Alright, alright," the lioness said coming out of the bedroom, "don't get your nun chucks in a knot, "she said tucking the last few stray strand of her long black mane into a bun.

Panthro smiled and handed the lioness a black wrap, "you look beautiful as always"

"You're just saying that because you love me," Leanna smiled and stood on her tiptoes and kissed the panther cheek.

"Enjoy your selves," Sele said as the couple left.

The couple went to small secluded restaurant in the middle of the city, it wasn't any thing fancy, but it was a quaint family run place with food to die for, the panther fell in love with the honey garlic steak, he even tried to get snarf to try his hand at it, but it never tasted the same, so instead he and Lea would come here when they could.

Once inside they were greeted by the owner's daughter Nina, who always gave the couple a smile, after seating them Lea leaned over and whispered to her mate, "I think she has a crush on you".

Panthro just looked at her and snort, "Yeah right"

"Oh yes," Leanna smiled," I dare you to look at her and smile"

Panthro glanced up at the young woman and smiled, Nina's cheek went red and she quickly headed to show another group to their table.

Leanna just laughed, "See told ya"

"Don't even start woman," Panthro said with a slight frown and picked up the menu, even though he didn't have to, he always ordered the same thing.

"Just pointing you that my big handsome husband can still make girls blush" Leanna grinned and patted his thigh.

"I have no interest in other females Lea," he stated matter of fact.

"I was only teasing you" the lioness said, "You know what would happen if another female came near you, I'd rip out their throat" she said smiling sweetly.

Panthro just shook his head and looked up as Thane and Sabar came in, Panthro wove at them. The other couple came over and sat down; Thane ordered a bottle of red wine to go with their meal.

"How are things going at the hospital?" Leanna asked the young female panther.

Sabar smiled, "Very well I just finished my residency and I can open my own private practice if I choose to".

"So you've decided which profession you want to specialize in?" Panthro asked his niece.

"Yes, Pediatric care"

"That's wonderful Sabar," Leanna grinned, "so when are you and Thane planning on having your own family?"

Both Panthro and Thane nearly choked on their glasses of wine, "Lea!" Panthro chastised, "That's not our concern"

Leanna shrugged and picked up her glass, "what? I just making simple dinner conversation" she said innocently

"It's alright uncle," Sabar smiled, "Maybe in another year or so, once I get things settled with my work"

Thane went to speak but stopped when he seen someone come in the door, "oh this is just great" he said with a sigh

"What?" Panthro asked the followed Thane's gaze, "What in blue blazes is she doing here?" The panther growled.

"What's wrong? "Leanna asked then looked where her mate was looking; she saw a female puma in her late thirties with light brown hair and cream color markings stomping towards their table, "who is that?"

"Katra," Panthro said between gritted teeth and stood, "how dare you come here"

Katra stopped in front of the table and placed her hands on her hips," last time I checked panther it was a public place"

"How did you know I was here?"

Katra looked at Thane, "I followed him here"

"OK, enough of this," Leanna said and set down her glass and stood, "Katra, what do you want from Panthro?"

Katra looked at the lioness, "This is between me and him"

"Oh I don't think so," Leanna said moving around the table.

"Lea" Panthro warned and tried to grab her arm.

"No, she's not going to ruin our dinner, if she wants to speak to you then she can arrange a time when we are back home," Leanna said.

"And who the hell are you?" Katra hissed.

Leanna looked the female puma straight in the eye, "His wife!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dilemma

Chapter 5

By Leanna

Katra regarded the lioness for a moment, "his wife?, what do you mean his wife!, she's dead, "she said then looked at Panthro, "or did you finally move on after you refused me?" Katra spat.

"Watch your tone!" Leanna growled narrowing her eyes.

"Oh I see how it is, your little pet here is protecting you, "Katra hissed, "did you hire her just to keep me at bay? Is she looking after your bastard children too? You know what they call women for hire don't you?"

Neither Panthro nor thane could move fast enough to stop lea from punching the female puma in the face, sending her to the floor with a thud, Thane who was the closet grabbed the lioness before she could do the puma anymore damage.

"Speak ill of my children again and I will rip out your throat" Leanna snarled and struggle against Thane's tight grip. It was all Thane could do to restrain the irate lioness. He didn't realize how strong she was. Sabar got up and quickly examined the fallen woman, "she broke my nose" Katra whined.

"Be lucky she didn't break your neck" Panthro answered, then looked around; the others in the restaurant were staring, "think we better go"

"A little help here please," Thane said still holding Leanna.

Panthro stood in front of his mate and gently put his hands on either side of her face" Lea!" he barked, she looked at him, "Stop," he said quietly and softly kissed her forehead, "it's ok, settle down" Panthro looked over her head and nodded to Thane to let her go. Thane released his grip and the lioness wrapped her arms around the panther waist and hugged him tightly.

Sabar helped the female puma to her feet, "crazy bitch," Katra snarled.

"She is Panthro first wife, "Sabar explained, "she was in a bad accident and we thought she was dead, but turned out she survived and had amnesia for a while"

"Hmm," Katra replied, "Sounds a bit too convenient to me"

Thane walked over, "I'm telling you now, do not mess with this family" he warned" things have finally calmed down for them; they don't need you adding trouble"

"I'm just trying to do what's right for my son" Katra said.

"And what would that be?" Thane asked, "You've never said exactly what you want"

Katra looked at thane and growled, "That s is none of your business"

"I'm part of this family; I'm making it my business" Thane shot back.

Panthro had heard enough he stepped back from his wife, "Katra your embarrassing yourself, now stop it".

"You mean I'm embarrassing you, the mighty Panthro of the high and mighty ThunderCats," Katra spat.

Leanna peered from behind her mate, "you are a horrible woman, and no wonder Panthro didn't want any thing to do with you!"

Katra smiled evilly, "not what he said the night our son was conceived, did you tell her about that night?"

"What?. That you took advantage of a good man when he was grieving?" Leanna asked spitefully.

Thane looked at the panther, "think we better go before these two rip each other apart"

Panthro nodded in agreement, "good idea, Lea, lets go home".

Panthro gently took his mate by the arm and paid for the dinner they never finished, he apologized to the owner and staff and the four left the restaurant. The ride back to the beach house was a quite one, neither one spoke as the pulled up to the house, both got out and went inside.

Sele had just come out of the children's room when the couple returned, "that was a quick dinner" she stated. Leanna took off her shoes and tossed them in the corner, "I'm going for a walk on the beach, "she said flatly and turned around and went out the door, Sele gave Panthro a odd look, "you two have a fight or something?"

Panthro took of his jacket and put it over the back of the over stuffed sofa, "or something, "he replied, "kids asleep?"

"Yes, I just checked on them, do you want me to stay?" the female snarf asked, "I don't mind, I miss the cubs when they're not around"

"If you don't mind, I need to go check on Lea" Panthro said as he headed for the door his wife went out of.

Leanna walked along the beach, the sand felt cool under her bare feet, there was enough of a ocean breeze to make the air a bit cooler then it had been during the daytime in the bright sun. After half a mile she stopped and stood at the waters edge, the white foam from the waves that came on shore curled over her bare feet and slightly tickled as it went back, pulling the sand with it. She wondered how long she could stand in one spot before she would start to sink in the soft wet sand.

Out of all the places she had been this was her favourite spot, the smell of the slat in the air from the ocean as the waves roared as they crashed against the rock was soothing, and beautiful as the moon light bounced off the ever moving water as the tide started to come in. Off in the distance she saw marine life night hunting, large schools of large fish would cause bubbles to rise to the surface as they hunted smaller fish.

Panthro seen her standing just at the edge of the water, he wasn't sure if he dare approach or what. But the nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to seek her out, he approached quietly, she was standing side too to him, he could see her profile in the moon light. "Lea?" he questioned softly.

The lioness turned her head "she is a horrible woman!" she simply stated. "Now I know why you didn't want to tell me about her".

Panthro knew anything he said now would be taken the wrong way so he decided to say nothing at all would be the best thing, he really didn't want to end up sleeping on the sofa again tonight. "I'm sorry your birthday got ruined, "she said turning to look back over the water, "I'm sorry for everything"

Panthro walked up and stood behind her, wrapping his big arms around her and pulled her against his chest, "don't be, what's done is done, nothing we can do about it now"


	6. Chapter 6

Dilemma

Chapter 6

By Leanna

Panthro and Lea stood on the beach, just taking in the evening air. "I think I know what Katra wants," The big panther sighed.

Leanna raised her head from his chest," Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well as you know in my clan, it's the males who inherit land and what not from their fathers, if there is only a female then her mate or her first born son inherits her fathers land etc"

"Yes I know you explained it to me before, if anything happens to you, then all you have goes to Kale, and I can only be executive of your estate until he is of age, "Leanna said.

"But you know I have other things set aside for you, Lila and Lethea, I wouldn't leave you without anything, should anything happen to me" Panthro said.

"Don't be silly, nothing will ever happened to you" Leanna smiled.

"well I'm not getting any younger Lea, and I think this thing with Katra has opened my eyes, I think she wants me to give her son my land I have inherited from my father, but to do that I have to denounce Kale as my rightful heir"

Leanna thought a moment, "Well can't you give him part of it?"

"That's not it works Lea," Panthro sighed heavily

"Well then too bad, Kale is your first born son, and if she thinks you're going to give her child something that doesn't rightfully belong to him then that's her problem, offer a trust fund again, if she still refuses then she's stupid and gets nothing," Leanna stated.

Panthro just shook his head, "Pan, I know you want to do right by the boy" The lioness said softly, "but it seems to me his mother is the one who is being greedy, have you even met him yet?"

Panthro nodded, "I seen him once, when we had the test done, he looks like me, he reminds me a bit of Lila"

"I think it's time he got to meet the rest of us, he has a brother and sisters he should get to know" Leanna replied

"And how are we going to explain that to kale and Lila?" Panthro questioned.

"We tell them the truth, we've never lied to our children and I'm not about to now"

Panthro looked down at his mate and smiled, "and this is why i married you, you have a good head on your shoulders"

"And here I thought it was because of my long legs, "the lioness teased.

Panthro let out a hearty laugh, "Well since Sele is here, why don't we grabbed a sleeping bag and make a camp fire on the beach and spend the night?"

"Really? We haven't done that in a very long time, I miss out little camping trips to the unicorn forest"

"Yeah, we can set up a camp fire just down from the house, close enough if we are needed" Panthro nodded.

"Well blue man what are you waiting for?" The lioness questioned, Panthro grinned and scooped her up in his arms and headed back to the beach house.

Half way back the panther's smiled faded; he sensed something was seriously wrong; he stopped a moment," Panthro?" Leanna questioned, "What is it?"

Before he could answers a chill went down his spine, the same chill that came with years of being a warrior, something bad was about to happen, he set lea down on her feet in the sand and hit a dead run for the house that was more then fifty yards away, "Panthro?" Leanna called as she ran after him, she knew something was wrong. Before the couple got within twenty yards of the house, there was a loud bang followed instantly by a huge fire ball coming from the basement of the house, the force of the explosion knocked the couple off their feet and into the soft sand.

"Dear Jaga!" Panthro said stunned as he quickly got to his feet, he ran straight for the house, Sele and his children where inside and he feared the worse. Leanna was right behind him, "Stay here" Panthro order as he reached the bottom of the steps that lead up to the balcony. "Pan!" Leanna cried.

Panthro stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, "Stay here! "he said more firmly "I will get them" he said and ran into the house. Leanna had to stand back from the intense heat and smoke that was billowing out of the building.

Leanna stood helpless, she knew he was right, she needed to stay outside, but what could she do, she had no comms to call for help, it was in the house, then she remembered the emergency radio in the transport car. She ran for the car. One side of the transport car had been badly damaged by the blast, the windows had been broken out and the pain along the side melted off, she ran around the other side and hoped the radio was undamaged.

She yelped as her hand touched the red hot door handle, she quickly drew her hand back, she looked at the palm of her hand, it was red and already starting to blister, despite the pain her grabbed the handle again and opened the door. She climbed in on the seat and reached inside the console and retrieved the emergency comms and ran back to the back of the house and placed the call to the emergency responders.

Inside the panther was met instantly by thick smoke and intense heat, he crouched down low and moved towards the back of the house where the cub's rooms were located, the smoke stung his eyes and was burning his lungs as he moved forwards, but he knew no matter what ,he couldn't stop moving. He wondered why the fire system hadn't kicked in, normally sprinklers would be going off, but they stayed inactive, even the emergency lights stayed dark, he was going along only by touch and his natural night vision. He reached Lila's and Lethea's room first and felt the door before he could safely open it, it was still cool to the touch which meant no fire inside, to which he was relieved, he quickly opened the door and went inside to get his two daughters, both girls were huddled on Lila's bed crying.

He instructed Lila to wrap a blanket around her and her sister, then grabbed them both tightly in his arms and ran as fast as he could towards the back door of the house where Leanna stood waiting. Panthro set the two girls down on the sand, they were quickly in the arms of their panicked mother, she hugged them, kissed them and checked them over. Panthro stood for a moment, taking in great gulps of air, he was having trouble catching his breath, and he started coughing. Leanna glanced over worried, he just put up his hand and took a few deep breathes before he want back inside to get Kale and Sele.

As Panthro looked around he wondered where Sele was, he knew she always stayed close to the cubs, especially Lethea but she wasn't in the girls room. He went up to the second level where Kale's room was, here the smoke was a lot thicker, he crawled along on his hands and knees until her reached Kale's bedroom door, once again he checked it first before opening it. He went inside and found Kale lying on the floor, he quickly put his ear to the boys chest, he was still alive but unconscious. He picked him up in his arms and made for the door. He bound down the steps three at a time until he reached the first floor, then ran for the back door. By the time he made it outside he could hear sirens from the fire emergency team coming up the long driveway, he laid Kale gently down on the sand, and the last thing he heard was Leanna's scream as he collapsed into the soft sand in a heap.


	7. Chapter 7

Dilemma

Chapter 7

By Leanna

Panthro woke in pain and confusion, last thing he remembered was the fire and being unable to breathe. As he became more conscious he heard the soft beeping of machines and something covering his face, he started to panic, reaching up he pawed at the oxygen mask. "easy now, you're back at the lair, Keep that on," Sabar said gently taking his hand away, "you've breathed in a lot of smoke and are suffering from smoke inhalation".

The panther tried to speak but his throat was too sore to get out what he wanted to say, his lungs felt like they were on fire. He opened his eyes and looked at his niece, "Kale," he managed to croak out with a lot of effort.

"Kale is going to be fine, everyone is home safe and sound" She said with a reassuring smile and nodded to the next bed.

Panthro turned his head and seen his son lying quietly on the med bed next to him, oxygen mask covering half his face, "Leanna has gone to get the girls settled down, she should be back shortly, so you mister behave and just lay there and rest" the panther tried to move but his body protested.

"Stay still" his niece warned him."Just let me do my job, now please just lay and rest" she said and leaned over her uncle, "or I shall put you out for a week "she winked, Panthro just looked at her and scowled.

"And if she don't, I will" Pumyra stated walking over to the panther's bedside "that was a incredible brave thing you did, you saved your children, but it was also quite foolish running into a burning building, "Pumyra said looking over the panther's chart, "but I can understand why, you're quite lucky and so is Kale, If you hadn't of gotten to him when you did he wouldn't of made it, "she said setting the chart down and stood by the side of the bed and placed her hand on Panthro's shoulder, "he'll be fine, he's a resilient young man , just like his father".

Panthro nodded his thanks and motioned for a piece of paper and something to write with. Pumyra got him a note pad and pen, Panthro started to write and showed the puma, "They are still putting the fire out and so far no sign of Sele" Pumyra answered the question the panther had written down. "But don't worry; Tygra and Bengali are out at the site, helping with the investigation, they'll let you know when they find out what happened; now as far as you go, you have second degree burns on your arms, legs and third degree burns on your feet, which will heal with time and treatment, you breathed in a lot of smoke which is why your throat and chest are sore" Panthro nodded his answer, "so tonight keep the oxygen mask on, it will help clear up your lungs" Pumyra stated, "and we'll re-evaluate you in the morning, so try and rest"

Panthro wrote on the notepad and showed the puma, "ok, ok, I know you won't rest until you see Lea, she'll be here soon, but try and rest until she gets here" Pumyra said and nodded slightly to Sabar who injected something into the panther's IV line while he wasn't looking. Panthro slowly closed his eyes as the light sedative took effect.

Pumyra walked over and checked on Kale, his vitals were improving greatly over the past hour when he had been first brought in, Pumyra was pleased with his progress, he too had inhaled a lot of smoke but would recover in time, Pumyra turned her head as the door to the med bay opened and Leanna walked in, the lioness looked worn out, "Leanna you should be resting" Pumyra said as the lioness came over and stood by the boys bed.

"Later," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, then leaned over and softly kissed her sons forehead, "will he be ok?"

Pumyra smiled and nodded, "he'll be fine; we gave him something so he'll sleep well into tomorrow"

"And Panthro? "Leanna asked looking over at her mate.

"He was awake for a few minutes, but we gave him something to make him sleep, it's for the best right now, he's going to be in a lot of pain when he fully wakes up" Pumyra nodded, "how are the girls?"

"Frightened to death, but I did manage to get them settled enough so they went to sleep. Snarf was kind enough to stay with them," Leanna said quietly, "I don't understand what happened"

"We'll get to the bottom of it Lea" Pumyra said, "I'm just happy you guys are ok"

"Me too Pumyra, me too, I came very close to losing my entire family tonight" Leanna said running her fingers through Kale's jet black mane.

"These two will be sleeping for the next six or so hours, why don't you do the same? "Pumyra commented, "You'll be no good to them if you're run off your feet"

The lioness sighed and shook her head, "can't sleep, not until know what happened to Sele, if something has happened to her, we'll be crushed, she's been with us since the twins were tiny cubs".

"And it's not like her to leave them alone" Pumyra said sharing the lioness's concern.

"No," Leanna said shaking her head, "Not unless, something made her leave them alone"

"How's your hand?" Sabar asked.

"The salve is helping thank you" Leanna said holding up her bandaged hand. "So did you tell him?" Leanna asked nodding to the now sleeping panther.

"No," Pumyra said shaking her head, "best wait until morning when he's had a full nights rest".

"Foolish man, running into a burning building bare foot, what the hell was he thinking" Leanna said shaking her head.

"He was thinking of his children, you know he would give his life for them" Sabar said placing her hand on Leanna's shoulder.

"That I am aware," Leanna nodded

"We've given him something for the pain and will try our best to save the toes on his right foot"

"And the left foot?" Leanna asked.

"Doesn't look good, "Sabar answered, "luckily, years of martial arts training has toughened and pretty much dulled the pain sensation in his feet, he never even realized how badly burned they were, he was concentrating on saving his cubs, nothing else mattered"

"I know you will do your best, "Leanna said and got up and walked over to the panther's bedside, she could hear him softly snoring over the light hiss of the oxygen mask and didn't want to wake him. She looked down at his bandaged wrapped feet and nearly burst into tears, she remembered the strong smell of burnt flesh when he had collapsed in the sand thankfully it was dark and she couldn't see the chard flesh. But she would never forget the smell.

She had seen the note pad and what was written on it, lying on the side of the bed by the panther's hand. Even when he couldn't speak he was quite adamant in written form about seeing her. She softly smiled and sat down on the side of the bed and placed her uninjured hand gently over his, she was always amazed at how his large rough hands always seemed to dwarf her smaller more slender ones. Without a word or movement he gently squeezed her hand.

"Hey handsome," she said with a smile as he slowly opened his amber eyes.

He gave her a slight smile before he started coughing, the lioness pressed the button that brought the head of the bed slightly up, "better?" she asked.

He nodded his head and coughed a few more times and tried to reach for a glass of water that was on the bedside table. "Let me get that," The lioness said and picked up the glass and handed it to her mate, Panthro lowered the mask and drain the glass in a few gulps. Leanna took the now empty glass and set it back on the table.

Before replacing the mask on his face, Leanna leaned over and softy kissed him, "you truly are my hero," she said softly, "you saved our cubs". Panthro just reached up and gently touched her cheek.

Even in a half drugged state nothing escaped the panther he gently grabbed Leanna's wrist and held up her bandaged hand and gave her a questioning look. "It's nothing I burned it trying to get into the car, I won't be able to work for a couple weeks but that's ok, I'm all caught upon the circuit boards I was working on" she said trying her best to keep her emotions and facial expression in check, she didn't want him to know how upset she really was, he would have enough to deal with later once he was fully conscious.

Panthro placed her hand on he center of his chest and gave it a gentle pat, his way of telling her not to worry, the lioness leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek, "get some sleep love, you'll feel better in the morning, I'll be right here, I'm going to sit with Kale, I won't be far away" Panthro nodded and closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Leanna sat with him for a few minutes before returning to her son's bedside.

It was late the next morning before Tygra showed up in the med bay, he seen Leanna sleeping in the chair next to her sons bed, he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder "Leanna?" he said quietly.

The lioness opened her eyes, "Tygra" she said sitting up then glancing over at the boy who was still sleeping.

"Sorry to wake you" Tygra said in a low voice, "can you step outside a moment?"

Leanna nodded and followed the orange tiger out into the hall way, "What is it?"

Tygra put his hand on the back of his neck nervously," We found Sele"

"Is she ok?" Leanna questioned.

Tygra shook his head, "I'm truly sorry Lea, but she was found in the basement"

"Poor Sele," Leanna said hanging her head.

"I can assure you she didn't suffer, it all happened to quickly" Tygra said putting his hand on her arm, his amber eyes held sadness.

"She was part of the family, we are really going to miss her" Leanna said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know you will, we all will," Tygra nodded, "we brought her back to the lair so you could give her a proper burial"

"Thank you Tygra, I will contact her family on the planet of snarfs and let them know so they can decided if they want her buried there," Leanna replied.

"The fire is out now, so we can continue investigating the cause of fire" Tygra said, "from just having a quick look around, it was deliberately set, I helped Panthro install the safety systems and I can tell you, there is no way they would have failed without them be tampered with"

"But why? Why set fire to our house?" Leanna asked, "Besides a handful of people, no one knew we were there, "Leanna said then stopped, her mind went back to the conversation her and Panthro had and then the incident at the restaurant, "oh my, Tygra, I have to speak to Sabar "she said and quickly went back inside the med bay.

Sabar was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Leanna came rushing in "Sabar, I need to ask you something"

"Ok," the Female panther said and walked over to her desk and sat down.

"When you and Thane left the restaurant last night, did you see where Katra went?"

"No, she sped off right after you and Panthro pulled out of the parking lot" Sabar answered, "wait, you don't think she has something to do with the fire?"

"Tygra said as far as he knows the fire was deliberately set" Leanna said, "I want her found and questioned," The lioness said looking at Tygra, "get Thane to help you"

"But Lea," Tygra started to say but was cut off.

"No, buts Tygra, this woman has killed Sele and tried to kill my children and because of this Panthro maybe crippled, no, you find her or I will" the lioness spat angrily.

"Crippled?" Tygra asked, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"When Panthro and I were on the beach we were both bare foot, when the house caught a fire he just ran inside bare foot, both of his feet got badly burned," Leanna explained.

"He may lose three toes and part of his left foot, Pumyra and I will do everything we can to save his right foot," Sabar spoke up "He'll have to learn to walk all over again, we might be able to fit him with a prosthetic so he can keep his balance and help him walk some what normally"

"Does he know?" Tygra asked concerned

"No, not yet, we figured we'd let him recover from the smoke inhalation first, he's not going to be able to walk for a few months, not until his feet heal and we know exactly what's going to happen with them" Pumyra added, "the main thing we worry about is infection setting in, if that does he may lose his left foot entirely, we will start growing skin graphs as soon as he is strong enough to withstand the operation".

Tygra just shook his head "you should let Lion-O know as soon as possible".

"Let me know what?" Came the lion's voice behind the group.

"Glad you're here, "Tygra said with a slight nod of his head to his king.

"Sorry I couldn't get away sooner," Lion-O said and walked over and gave the lioness a hug, "how you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm doing ok" Leanna said still in the lion king embrace.

"Snarf is taking care of the girls, so no need to worry," Lion-O said.

"I'll bring them down later so they can visit their father and brother" Leanna said." Lion-O, I'm worried about Panthro" Between Sabar and Pumyra they explained the panther's injuries to their king. And Leanna and Tygra told him about what they discovered about the fire and the fate of Sele.

"So you think someone set the beach house on fire, on purpose?" Lion-O asked.

"I think I know who it was." Leanna answered, "A woman named Katra"

"Katra? I remember a woman working here by that name," Lion-O said, "she was part of the work crew who worked in the hanger, but she left suddenly without explanation"

"She stayed around long enough to get pregnant," The lioness said with a snort of disgust.

Lion-O along with, Pumyra and Tygra's eyebrows shot up "Explain," Lion-O replied.

"She had Panthro's child, he's two years younger then the twins" Leanna answered.

"Whoa, wait a second," Pumyra spoke up, "what?"

"It happened when we thought Lea and Kale were dead," Sabar quickly explained.

"I had no idea he was even seeing anyone" Lion-O said running his hand through his hair.

"It was a short lived affair," Leanna replied, "anyway, she's been bothering Panthro, we've been trying to figure out what she wants from him, so far she's said nothing"

"Wow" Lion-O said just shaking his head, "sorry, I'm just surprised by all of this"

"You?, I just found all this out two days ago" Leanna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what makes you think she had anything to do with the fire?" the lion asked.

"Well Panthro and I were talking last night on the beach after the disastrous dinner and he said he thinks he might know what Katra wants"

"Which would be?"

"his land and anything thing else he owns, if something were to happen to him, everything he owns goes to Kale, Panthro offered to put a trust fund for Katra's son, but she didn't want it, so the only thing we can think of is she wants what Kale would eventually inherit" Leanna said.

"Ok." Lion-o said with a nod of his head, "I'm with you so far, but still what makes you think she had anything to do with the fire?"

"Because when we went to dinner last night with Thane and Sabar, Katra showed up and well , it got ugly" Leanna said.

"Katra had no idea Leanna was alive" Sabar replied, "things got nasty, Leanna broke her nose and WE left"

"Lucky I didn't break her neck," the lioness growled.

Lion-O hid a smirk, he knew the lioness's temper, "OK, let's think a moment, after you left and went back to the beach house, how much time passed, between when you were on the beach and the fire?"

Leanna stood and thought a moment, "Not long, ten, fifteen minutes maybe"

"What are you thinking Lion-O?" Tygra asked.

"You seen the damage Tygra, would someone have enough time to cause the fire that did that much damage?"

"well until we go back and fully look things over, no way to tell, but I can say, It's a arson case, just need to find out how and with what" Tygra answered.

"Ok, I'll leave that to you" Lion-O nodded and turned to the lioness, "and you," He said, "go get some sleep, you look like death warmed over"

"But, "Leanna started to protest

"No buts, go get cleaned up, grab a bite to eat and get a couple hours sleep, your still in the close you came in last night," The lion said, "Do you want to upset your husband?"

"No," Leanna answered shaking her head.

"Then please do as I ask," The lion said placing his hands on her shoulders, "Someone will come get you if he or Kale wake up before you comeback".


	8. Chapter 8

The lioness turned on the shower the removed her clothing and tossed them half hazardly into the hamper in the corner, opening the frosted glass panel she stepped inside and sighed a bit as the hot water hit her body, no only was she tired physically but mentally as well, ignoring the pain of her bandaged hand she picked up her favorite bar of soap and lathered the soft sponge until it couldn't hold any more. She scrubbed her body hard, trying to rid it of the smell of smoke from the fire. As the sponge slid across her arm her thoughts drifted back to the night before, she couldn't imagine what poor Sele had gone through, she didn't need to die. Now she had to find away to tell the cub she was gone, but first, she had to take care of her husband and son, kale would be ok, he was young and resilient, it was Panthro who worried her the most, if they had to remove his injured foot, how would he cope?. He would have to learn to walk again after it was healed and that would take months, and Panthro was not one for sitting idle and doing nothing.

After washing her hair a couple times and rising the soap from her body Leanna shut off the water and opened the door and grabbed one of the soft fluffy towel and wrapped it around her wet body and picked up a smaller one and walked back into the bedroom drying her hair with the small towel on the way.

"Mom" Lila said making the lioness nearly jump out of her skin.

"Lil!...you scared the daylights out of me, "Leanna said dropping the towel she had in her hand for her hair and placing her hand on her chest

Lila bowed her head slightly, she knew better then to walk in without knocking first, "sorry, "she said quietly and started to whimper.

Leanna walked over and dropped to her knees in front of her eldest daughter, "aw hunny, I'm sorry, "Leanna said and hugged the child to her.

"Momma, I'm scared, what will happen to Kale and daddy?" she asked through her sobs.

"Don't you worry, Kale is ok, he's sleeping now so he can get better, but he's ok" Leanna said gently running her hand up and down the child's back.

"And Daddy? I seen him fall in the sand" Lila said.

"you're father will be ok too" Leanna smiled, "he's a strong man he'll be ok, he's been through a lot worse then this and was ok" Leanna said not wanting to upset the child and more then she already was.

"I miss, Sele" Lila sniffed again, "where is she? Why isn't she here?"

The lioness looked at her daughter; she didn't know how to tell her, how could she tell her? "Hey how about we go and visit your father and brother, would that make you feel better?" Leanna asked touching the child's tear stained cheek.

Lila nodded her head, "Ok let me get dressed and we'll go" Leanna smiled and went to the closet to get her clothing; Lila went over and sat on a chair while her mother went into the bathroom to change. Once dressed the lioness came out and took her daughters hand and lead her down tot he med bay, Sabar was at her desk when they walked in. She got to her feet, "Lila is upset, i thought a visit with her father and brother might be in order "Leanna said smiling down at the cub.

"I think that is a wonderful idea" Sabar smiled, "Kale is still sleeping though, we're keeping him in a medical induce coma for just a bit longer, but I'm sure seeing him will make Lila feel better" the female panther took the little girls hand and took her over to her brothers bedside, "see, he's ok".

Lila went over and looked at her sleeping brother, she reached out and touched his hand "why is that mask on his face?" she asked

"That's to help his lungs get good air, he breathed in a lot of smoke, that's why he isn't feeling good, the oxygen will help heal that up" Sabar explained so she would understand.

Satisfied Lilia looked up at her cousin and smiled, Sabar smiled back and gently squeezed her hand, Lilia reached into her pocket and took something out, she went closer tot he bed and touch her brothers hand, she gently grasped his wrist and turned his hand over and placed the object in his palm, Leanna looked at what it was, it was a tiny seashell. The kids had spent their last morning at the beach house shell hunting and this was one of the shells that Lilia had picked up off the sand. "Kale liked this one, but he gave it to me" Lilia said quietly.

"That's very kind of you Lil" Leanna said brushing her hand over the back of the child's head. "Let's let Kale rest, we'll go see your father now"

"Any change?" Leanna asked as they went over to the Panther's bedside.

Sabar shook her head, "we'll know more soon as Pumyra gets back, she's gone into the city to speak with one of the other healers"

Lila walked over and seen her father and all the white bandages that cover his injuries this frightened her more she backed up a bit. "It's ok Lil," Leanna said.

Hearing the lioness's voice, Panthro slowly opened his eyes, he felt a bit better, in fact his head felt kind of fuzzy and his body numb from the pain medication in the IV that was in the back of his hand, but at least his lungs didn't feel like they were on fire anymore, Leanna leaned over and softly kissed his dry lips, "Hey handsome," she said smiling, "how are you feeling?"

A goofy grin came across the panther's lips, "like I'm floating in a warm bath want to join me?"

Leanna chuckled a bit, "That's from the medication love, "she said then steppe back a bit" look who i brought with me"

Panthro lifted his head a bit and seen his oldest daughter, "hey Kitten, "he smiled and held out his hand, Leanna put the head of the bed up as Lila walked slowly over. When the child got close enough, Panthro held out both hands, Leanna lifted the child up and put her beside him, "how's my big girl today?" he asked pulling the child in his arms and hugging her to him.

"She was worried about you and Kale so i brought her down to see you both" Leanna said as the child snuggled her ace against her father's chest.

"No need to worry about me kitten, I'm tough," Panthro said softly giving Lila a hug, "but i need you to be a good girl, mind your mother and help with Lethea ok?"

Lilia lifted her head and smiled, "Ok"

"That's my girl" Panthro smiled and kissed the top of her head

"Thea and i can make you and Kale a picture" Lilia smiled, "we can put in up on the wall so you can see it"

"I would love one you your pictures "Panthro said, one wall in his office was decorated with art work his children done. "And when I'm better I can put it in my office with the other ones"

This made the little girl's smile broaden, "I'm hungry, can i go get lunch now?"

"Of course you can, and bring me back something good" Panthro whispered in her ear, "One of snarf's candy fruit cookies would be good"

Lilia put her hand to her mouth and giggled, "I'll sneak you two "she whispered like it was a huge secret.

Panthro looked at her and winked, Lilia kissed his cheek and quickly got down off the bed and ran out of the med bay; the panther looked at his mate and took her hand, Leanna sat down on the side of the bed. "Don't know what you two are conspiring, but it seems to of made her happy" the lioness said.

Panthro just smiled and laid his head back, "Lea?" He said and bit more seriously, "How's Kale?"

Just as the lioness opened her mouth to speak alarms start to sound over Kale's bed, "what's going on?" Leanna asked as Sabar ran to the boy's bed side.

"Lea, stay back," Sabar said closing the curtain.

"Sabar?" Leanna said as went to get up, but Panthro kept a grip on her hand, "Lea?" he asked fear was apparent in his eyes.

Leanna looked at him with a bewildered look, "I don't know Pan "she said and went to go see, Pumyra came through the door just as the lioness reached the foot of Kale's bed, she watched in shock and horror as Sabar hit he emergency button on the wall and pulled the pillow out from under Kale's head and removed the oxygen mask, Pumyra looked at the lioness, "Lea, please step back, "she said pushing a cart to the side of the bed. Sabar tilted Kale's head back and inserted a breathing tube as the puma opened the cart and took out the defibulator.

"Clear" the puma said, Sabar stood back as the puma placed the paddles on the boy's chest. Leanna's hands flew to her mouth as her sons body jumped from the voltage. Sabar went back to manually pumping air in to the boys lungs as Pumyra listened to his chest. She looked at Sabar, "again!" she said and grabbed the paddles "Clear!" she shouted and once again placed the paddles against the boys chest and delivered a shock that would hopefully restart his heart.

"Kale!" Leanna cried. Pumyra looked up as one of the nurse came running, "Get her out of here!" Pumyra ordered.

The nurse grabbed the lioness by the shoulders and gently but firmly pulled her back and away from the foot of the bed.

Panthro could hear all the commotion going on, but could only see Leanna being held back by one of the nurses, the look on her face spoke volumes, he ripped the IV out of the back of his hand and tossed back the sheet and threw his legs over the side. "Panthro, No!" the nurse who was holding Lea shouted, but it was too late soon as the panthers injured feet hit the floor and he tried to stand he collapsed to the hard tile like a house of cards. Both the lioness and the nurse ran to the downed panther and helped him up.

"Get off me!" the Panther growled trying to push the two women away from him, he sensed his son was in danger and he needed to go to him.

"You can't Panthro you're injured "Leanna said holding on to his arms pushing him back onto the med bed. Panthro sagged back; he just didn't have the strength to fight. "Essa" Leanna said using an old thunderian word meaning love, "Please "she said quietly stroking his cheek with her fingers, she didn't want him to injure himself further. Panthro just nodded and closed his eyes and held tightly onto her hand. Leanna looked up as Pumyra appeared from behind the curtain, her face held something that Leanna hadn't seen before, "I'm.. I'm sorry "she said quietly

Leanna's eyes widened, she instantly understood the look, "No, "she shouted and burst into tears.

"Panthro, Lea... I'm so sorry, we tried "Pumyra said trying not to break into tears herself, "we tried everything"

Panthro just looked at Pumyra and blinked, "What are you saying Pumyra?" Panthro asked not quite registering what the puma was saying, then he looked at his mate, "Great Jaga, no!"


	9. Chapter 9

Dilemma 9

By Leanna

Total chaos broke out down in the med bay, it took six to hold down the distraught panther long enough for Pumyra to inject him with a powerful sedative, even then he fought them. It took nearly ten minutes for the medication to do its job, only then once he had gone totally slack that they released their grip on him.

If Lion-O and Tygra hadn't of come in Pumyra doubted they would have been able to hold him down, it was their combined strength along with Bengali and a few guards that they managed to keep the panther from completely destroying the med bay and causing more harm to himself.

"What are we going to do when he wakes up?" Lion-O asked catching his breath, it had been a long time since he had to tackle Panthro's strength, even then if Panthro hadn't of been injured he may not have been able to beat him in the trials.

"Make sure to keep him out long enough to remove anything breakable and that's not bolted down," Bengali said rubbing his chin from the punch he caught from the panther's fist. He looked at the guard who had a busted lip, "or he will do more then rip this place apart"

"Our first order of business is to find the person responsible for the fire," Tygra said, "who ever done this will be charged with two counts of murder"

Lion-O looked at the unconscious panther, he understood fully the panther rage, as a father himself, if someone was responsible for the death of one of his precious daughter s Samara or Sela there would be no corner of the universe they could hide, he would rip them limb from limb and not think twice. "Fine her, NOW!" the lion growled.

"Lion-O, "Tygra said, "We cannot prove she had anything to do with this"

Lion-O's head whipped around and pointed a finger at the tiger, "then you had better find proof, because someone has to pay for this!"

"I completely understand Lion-O, but we have to keep our heads and do this the right way, "Tygra said trying to get the lion lord to calm down.

"Keep our heads?" Lion-O asked narrowing his eyes, "a child has died! And it was intentional! You seen what was left of the beach house, who ever done this, wanted them all dead"

"I know," Tygra said quietly then glanced over at the closed curtain, "she shouldn't be alone right now" the tiger said hearing sobbing coming from the other side of the curtain.

Lion-O nodded and patted the tiger on the shoulder and walked over and stood in front of the white curtains that separated the beds for privacy, he could hear Leanna sobs coming from the other side, he lifted his hand and slowly parted the while curtain, and saw Leanna sitting on the side of the bed clutching her sons lifeless body protectively to her chest, her face buried in his hair, slightly rocking back and forth sobbing, the sight drove a spike through his heart, he knew it wasn't him she needed right now, but Panthro wasn't in any shape to comfort her at the moment, but at least he could do something, there were no words he could offer her, so instead he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Lea," he said quietly, his voice low and soft, " i promise you on my word, that we will find who did this,"

The lioness didn't answer, the lion didn't expect her too, he reached out and gently brushed his hand over Kales jet black mane, which was now wet with his mother's tears, "he was a good boy"

The lioness nestled Kales head in the crook of her arm, she gently ran her fingers down the side of his face, before placing a sift kiss on his forehead. Then laid him gently back down on the med bed, "Is tere anything I can do?" Lion-O offered.

Leanna slowly shook her head; she didn't have the voice to speak.

"I will ask Pumyra to have Kale placed in a stasis chamber for now, until Panthro wakes up again," Lion-O said keeping his arm around the lioness shoulder. Leanna nodded and slowly stood on shaky legs, Sabar walked over, "I'll take care of her Lion-O, "she said putting her arm around Leanna's shoulder.

"Thank you Sabar" Lion-O nodded somberly.

The female panther nodded and took the lioness out of the med bay and back to her room.

Later that evening Tygra sat in the control room going over all the evidence he had gathered from the fire at the beach house, he scanned every photograph , every lab test results, he examined pieces of wiring and metal he had gather, "anything?" Lion-O asked coming into the room.

Tygra lifted his head, "I've been over everything at least a hundred times Lion-O, i can tell you the blast came from a homemade bomb set just under the main electrical panel, that's why everything stopped working,"

"But?" Lion-O asked knowing something wasn't right.

"This was a professional job, and I've checked Katra's records, and she wouldn't be able to do this, and from what Thane and Sabar told me, she wouldn't have had the time to drive to the house, plant the device and get away"

"She could have hired someone" Lion-O said.

"That will be very hard to prove, we don't even know who planted it" Tygra said scratching his head, "and the only one who heard something down in the basement was Sele and that was shortly after Panthro and Leanna got home, so we know Katra didn't have the time to do it, question is who else would want to go after Panthro and his family?"

"I know we have a lot of enemies but none have ever got that far as to try and do something like that, especially after all these years, only one i can think of but he's been dead for years and it wouldn't be his style anyway" Lion-O said sitting down in the empty chair next to the tiger.

"We need to think, who else would want to hurt them?, Leanna's Father?, Katra?, anyone else we can think of" Tygra said.

"I know Leanna father is a major ass, but i can't see him hurting his own grandchildren Tygra" Lion-O, "there has to be a clue as to who set the device, find that and we go from there"

"Sad part is, there really isn't much to search and find, everything was either completely disintegrated or burned too badly to be recognized, who ever it was made sure no evidence would be left behind"

Lion-O sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "There has to be something?"

"I'm not going to give up easily Lion-O, i will keep looking until i do find something" Tygra nodded.

"Good, "the lion said and stood, "I'm going down and check on Panthro"

Tygra nodded, and the lion left the control room.

Lion-O walked in to the med bay, all was quiet, way to quiet, Pumyra was in hr office with the door closed, the lion looked over and noticed that Kale's bed was now empty , he seen the curtain around Panthro's bed was drawn closed. He didn't know if the panther was still asleep or just wanted to be left alone. Feeling awkward the lion hesitated for a moment and open the curtain slightly to see if Panthro was sleeping.

Soon as the curtain part the panther turned his head in the lion's direction "Lion-O" Panthro said, "tell Pumyra to remove these blasted restraints!"

The lions eyebrows shot up in surprise at seeing his old friend literally tied down to the med bed, "what did you do to make her do that?" he asked

"I didn't do anything!" Panthro said with an angry snort

"She might have done it so you don't do anything to injure yourself further "Lion-O replied.

"Damn it Lion-O!" Panthro snarled angrily "Get these blasted things off me now!"

"Only if you promise not to do anything stupid?"

"Where's Lea?" Panthro asked avoiding the lion's statement.

"Last i seen her, Sabar was taking her to her you room" Lion-O answered, "swear to me you will not try and get out of bed and i will release your bonding"

"Yes, yes, you have my word as a ThunderCat, now take these stupid things off me" Panthro said tugging at the straps around his arms and wrists.

Lion-O smiled slightly and unstrapped the panther from the bonds,"I'm sorry about Kale" Lion-O said solemnly.

"I need to see Lea" Panthro said.

Almost like a apparition the lioness suddenly appeared from behind the curtain, "I'm sorry Lea, i didn't hear you come in" Lion-O said standing back allowing the lioness to come closer, "I'll leave you two alone"

"No need," Leanna said quietly, her voice completely void of emotion, "i just came to tell you i am taking the girls to my mothers for a while"

"What? No Lea, the safest place is for you here "Panthro said, he was about to say more but he look she gave him stopped him dead in his tracks, her eyes were as cold as ice. He knew instantly what she was thinking, he just needed for her to say it."

"You are not taking the girls anywhere," Panthro simply stated, "they are to stay here"

The lioness opened her mouth to speak, "No, "Panthro interrupted her, "you do this every time, something goes wrong you're solution is to run away, your not the only one who lost a child Lea, Kale was my son too "Panthro stated, "you can blame me all you want, hell i blame myself, but you are NOT taking MY daughters anywhere, you understand?"

"Are you quite done?" the lioness asked then sat down on the side of the bed, "for your information, I wont be going with them, Lila and Lethea are very upset, Lila more so, and it would be good for her to be out and away from here, My mother offered to care for them for a little while so you and I can deal with this"

"so before you presume the worse of me, let me finish saying what i was going to say" Leanna said, "Pan, I don't blame you, I blame the person who started the fire, I would never hold you responsible for Kale's death, I know how much you loved our son and i would never be that cruel to blame you"

Panthro nodded his head, "I need to see him please" he said quietly taking her hand.

"Wait here, I'll go get Sabar" Leanna said and left to find the female panther. A few minutes later Leanna came back with Sabar in tow, the female panther pushed a wheel chair in front of her and the two women help get the panther out of bed and in to the chair, then took him to the stasis chamber room.

Leanna stood beside her husband as Sabar opened the chamber and placed her hand on his shoulder as Kale's body slowly slid out onto the platform. Sabar lowered the stasis field then passed Panthro a small decorated glass bottle. The panther opened the top and dipped his forefinger inside then withdrew his hand, his finger was coated with black ink, and he leaned forward and drew two symbols on Kale's chest over his heart. It was a blessing the panther clan gave their dead, the first symbol sent their souls safely to the astral plains; the second symbol was the symbol of a warrior to let the keeper of the astral plains know this was a warrior who died valiantly and with great honor.

Without a word Sabar passed her uncle a wet cloth to clean his hand, Panthro nodded, Sabar closed the chamber back up and left the room, Panthro just sat a moment then pulled his wife closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, Leanna held him tight, she felt his body tremble as he buried his face into her body and silently wept.


	10. Chapter 10

Dilemma 10

By Leanna

It was late in the evening, the med bay was practically deserted save for the night nurse, who had just come on duty relieving Pumyra for the night. The lights were turned down low so the only patient in the room could rest, not that he was resting that much, more like he was lying in his bed lightly dozing. Only because of the medication the puma had given him, made him sleepy. Panthro didn't want to sleep; every time he would close his eyes images of his son lying cold and lifeless on that slab haunted him.

His son was dead, the words he couldn't fathom, those were words he shouldn't have to even think of, parents were never meant to outlive their children, the children who were part of them were suppose to live on and have families of their own. To carry on the family line, to carry on the traditions of the clan. To pass down what his father had passed down to him, from father to son, the right of passage he would have gone through at the age of fourteen, the age he would have begun to teach him to be a warrior he knew he could become, Now that was all gone along with all the hopes and dreams, all shattered like a plane of glasses dropped onto the rocks below the lair. Shattered into a millions of small splinters. If only he hadn't of take lea out that night to dinner, or if had of stayed in the beach house just a while longer, if only….

Panthro opened his eyes slightly and looked over at the empty chair that sat beside his bed, his mate had been there just a short while ago sleeping fitfully, he though maybe she finally given in and went back to their room, after he had told her many times he's was ok and to go get rest, but a few moments later he heard the med bay door slide open, and seen the lioness walk over with a small tray with two cups on it. She set the tray down on the table beside the bed and picked up one of the cups and sat down in the chair. She sat back and cradled the cup in her hands and took a small sip of the hot tea. She looked completely exhausted and vulnerable; she seemed to have aged ten years in afew short hours.

"brought you some tea" she said quietly.

"Baby" Panthro said softly, "go rest"

"Can't," she said noticing beats of sweat on his forehead and face, even his colouring was a bit off "you feeling ok? "She asked setting the cup down she stood and placed her hand on the panther's forehead, "You're burning up"

"It's nothing, go to bed woman before you end up in here too" Panthro said taking her hand gently in his.

"You know better then that!" the lioness said with a frown touching the call button with her free hand.

Within seconds the night duty nurse appeared, "He's running a fever" Leanna said standing back out of the nurse's way.

The panther glared at the two females, "you either open your mouth and let her take your temperature or I will help her turn you over and place it in an unpleasant spot" Leanna simply stated.

That's was all the convincing the big blue cat needed, he opened his mouth and growled as the nurse placed a thermometer under his tongue.

"Has he always been so cranky?" the nurse asked with a slight smirk.

Leanna rolled her eyes, "you have no idea"

"Stop treating me like a child, "Panthro growled as the nurse removed the thermometer.

"We will when you stop acting like one, you cantankerous Cat," the lioness smiled sweetly.

"You're right fever of 104," the nurse said and checked the panthers bandaged feet, she looked at Leanna and nodded," be right back," She said and went to get Pumyra.

Leanna tried not to look worried, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't say anything, instead she went and got a cool wet cloth and gently wiped the panther's face. Pumyra arrived a few minutes later and spoke to the nurse; she walked over to the foot of the panther's bed without saying a word and checked his injuries then tuned to the nurse, "get the OR ready"

"Pumyra?" Leanna questioned.

The puma sighed a bit, "we're going to have to take him to the OR, infection has set in as if feared, if I don't remove the injured flesh, it will spread and he may lose his legs" the puma explained.

"Can't you just treat the infection without having to operate?" Leanna asked.

"I'm afraid not "Pumyra said

Leanna looked at her and nodded, "ok" and left the panther's bedside as Pumyra and the nurse got the panther ready to take to surgery , surprisingly the panther never gave them much fight, truth was he felt to weak and miserable to put up much of one. Once on the gurney they stopped beside the lioness, Leanna leaned over and kissed her mate, "Promise me, you'll get some rest?" Panthro asked reaching up and touching her cheek with his hand.

"Ok, I promise" Leanna nodded and watched as they wheeled him out into the hallway and headed to the surgical bay.

The lioness went back inside the med bay and picked up her cup of tea and went over and sat on a near by empty bed and stared down in to the steaming brew, she set the cup down and began to sob, she felt like her life had completely fallen apart. She flinched when a gentle hand touched her shoulder, she looked up and seen Cheetara. The cheetah never spoke she just wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" the cheetah asked

"Panthro is quite sick, Pumyra had to rush him into surgery, "Leanna said wiping her eyes, "she said infection has set in and if she doesn't operate it could spread"

Cheetara sat down beside the lioness, "I'm sure he'll be alright Lea, He's in good hands"

"that's what I thought about Kale, "she said quietly then lowered her head, "I'm sorry Tara , I didn't mean it like that, I know Pumyra and Sabar both did what they could for him"

Cheetara placed her hand on her fiends shoulder, "I know Lea, you're worried about Panthro, it's understandable"

"I couldn't handle losing him too" Leanna said" I feel as if the walls are crumbling down around me"

"Well you have us here with you to make sure that don't happen" The cheetah smiled, "and don't worry about Panthro, you know he's too stubborn to be kept down for long"

"But I've never seen him so sick before" Leanna said with a slight sigh, "In fact don't think he's ever had so much as a cold".

"that's because viruses are too scared to go near him," Cheetara smiled, "Believe me Lea, he will not be going anywhere, come hell or high water that man will, will himself better if he has too, he loves you too much to leave you on your own"

"True, " Leanna said with a slight chuckle, "well I promised my husband I would get some rest and I suppose I better, I'm so tired I can hardly move"

"Please do, "Cheetara nodded, "rest well my friend and I'm not far if you need me,"

Once the cheetah left Leanna looked around, "well he said rest but didn't say where, "she smiled to herself and laid down in the empty bed beside the panther's at least she would be here when he came back. As she laid back and closed her eyes a slight smile lit across her lips, as some silly random memory surfaced, it was the day after he had first kissed her, Leanna had walked in to the dining room, it was late and breakfast was done, everyone was gone but Lion-O who had purposely stayed behind. Soon as she seen the lion her face went as red as his scarlet mane.

"Good morning Leanna," the lion smiled and took a sip from his cup, it was the look he gave her which made her blush even more, it was as if he could see into her mind and knew what went on the night before.

She tried to act normal as the lion's amber eyes bore into her, "Morning, "she said with a quick nod, "any food left?"

"I think Snarf saved you and plate" the lion answered, giving her a shy grin, "he also saved one for Panthro too, he must be starving , not like him to miss breakfast, unless something important kept him busy" the lion said eyeing the lioness even more.

The look on the lioness face made him smile even more, but she quickly composed herself, "is that so?" she remarked and made herself a cup of tea.

"It's a fact" Lion-O nodded and set down his glass.

"Well Panthro is a very busy man after all he has a lot of work to do down in the hanger and such" Leanna said nonchalantly as she could.  
>"Oh lioness, you don't fool me for a minute," Lion-O chuckled, "your cheeks are nearly as red as my hair, "he smiled broadly, "all I have to say in the matter is about time, that panther has been mooning over you for months but all joking aside, Panthro is a good man and you will be good for him"<p>

Leanna just shrugged, "I will try my best"

"No need to try, just be yourself" Lion-O smiled and stood and left the room.

*****************************

The sound of heavy boots thumping on the floor woke the lioness form her slumber, she opened her eyes and sat up, in the doorway of the med bay stood a man she had never seen before his size nearly filled the door frame. He stood dressed head to toe in black leather, his long mane done in multi colour dreads that hung mid way down his back and fell over the front of his shoulders reaching mid chest. She wasn't sure what kind of cat he was; he had a mixture of markings, from stripes and spots, framing his smile was a goatee which was neatly trimmed.

"Can I help you?" she asked, "are you lost?" she wondered maybe he had taken a wrong turn, if he was new to the lair one could get easily lost.

"Depends, "He said, "I'm looking for Panthro"

"Panthro isn't here right now, can I help you, I am his wife" Leanna said standing up.

"Ah, so you're Leanna" the ligerlynx smiled, "the name is Therja" he said walking into the room and extending his hand.

"What do you want with Panthro? "Leanna asked curiously.

"Nothing little darling, "Therja smiled, "I'm here to help you"

Leanna looked at him completely confused, "forgive me, but help with what?"

"I'm a friend of Thane's, he told me what happened and well I'm here to help"


	11. Chapter 11

*_authors note, Therja is a character created by our lovely Tara and used with her permission_

Therja plopped down at the kitchen table as Leanna made him a cup of Snarf's special tea, he wasn't much of a tea drinker, fact was he really didn't like the stuff, but he wasn't about to insult his kind hostess, in fact he would of rather had a thunderian beer or a shot of something stronger, but looking at the time, it was nearly 3 am, no time for a good drink, so instead he would take the lioness's offer of tea.  
>He watched her quietly as she poured the boiled water into a white tea pot that had the thundercat insignia on the side. Placing special strainer inside filed with tea leaves and place the lid on the top and set it on a small tray along with two cups, picking up the tray the lioness carried it over to the table and sat down.<p>

"So what exactly is it you do?" she asked curiously.

"Oh this and that" Therja shrugged.

"Sounds interesting" Leanna said eyeing him suspiciously, "so how is it you think you can help us?"

"Because I am able to find out things you and your people cannot" Therja said sitting back.

"Oh really?"

"Don't look so skeptical little darling, "Therja smiled, "look at me, do I look like your average cat?"

"No, frankly you look like a mutt" Leanna simply stated and poured the tea.

Therja threw back his head and laughed, "Exactly what I am, and you don't pussyfoot around things do you?"

"You mean I'm not afraid to speak my mind, then no" Leanna said, "and I didn't mean it as an insult"

"None taken" Therja said taking the sip of the tea, to his surprise it was pretty good, "I respect people who can be straight with me" he pulled out a folder from the inside of his soft leather vest, "I was given a copy of the report from the fire, I need to know more about this woman Katra"

"I can't tell you anything about her except she's hell bend on destroying our family" Leanna spat, "and she has nearly succeeded"  
>Therja knew he had to tread carefully, "thane told me a bit of what was going on, and I did a bit of digging around, and spoke to a few of my contacts"<p>

"And?" Leanna asked gripping her tea cup in both hands.

"I think I know where to find her, I'm going to go speak to her" Therja nodded.

"You really think she will talk to you?"

Therja grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar , placing it between his lips, he took out a lighter and lit it, "oh no doubt she will, I have my ways " he smiled drawing back on the cigar and blowing out a ring of smoke.

Leanna frowned and reached over the table and plucked the lit cigar from between the ligerlynx's lips, "you can't smoke that in here "she said and plopped into his cup of tea.

Therja just glared but said nothing, he should have asked first, "umm, sorry, wasn't thinking, but anyway, give me a few days and I will contact you"

"If you need money I can get you all you need, money is no problem, but do me one favor" Leanna said

"Anything" Therja nodded.

"Say nothing of this to Panthro, he's been through too much already and I don't want to upset him further"

"Alright, "Therja nodded and look at the soaking wet cigar, it was his last one, "you can start by buying me a new one of these, "he said picking it up out of the cup.

"Nasty habit" Leanna smirked.

"And you're not my mother" Therja winked, "although we could be related, I do have a bit of lion in me somewhere"

Leanna just smiled, "come with me, "she said and stood

Therja got up and followed the lioness out of the kitchen and down the hall. "where we going "Therja asked as they walked down a long dark hallway then to a set of steps taking them further down into the belly of the lair.

"You'll see, "Leanna said and stopped in front of a large set of thick metal doors, she reached over and keyed in a few numbers into a keypad on the wall, as large as the doors were they opened quietly.

Once they stepped inside, the lioness flipped on a switch, Therja blinked as rows upon rows of lights came on, "wow, "he said and let out a long whistle as he observed the underground hanger of the lair, there were rows of vehicles along the walls and transport cars he had never seen before, their metal gleaming under the bright lights. "This is some arsenal you guys have here" he said impressed.

"Many hours of sleepless nights, along with blood and sweat and much love went into each and every one of them "Leanna smiled and walked towards the far wall where Panthro had his private office.

"would love to take a few of those out for a spin" Therja grinned looking over some of the transports "I'm afraid my poor motor bike is on it's last legs"

"Well when Panthro is feeling better bring it by I'm sure he can make is as good as new if not better" Leanna said touching another keypad. "There's nothing he can't fix"

Therja followed the lioness inside the office; he looked over a few designs on the table as the lioness unlocked a cabinet and took out a small metal box, he glanced over as she set he box on the desk and opened it up and took out a wad of paper money, she counted out a bit and closed the box and put it back and locked the cabinet, "here, "she said handing him the money, "three thousand should get you though for a few days, if you need more I can get it for you"

Therja held up his hands, "did you just steal that?'

"what?, no" Leanna said with a slight chuckle, "it's petty cash, Panthro keeps it here to pay for shipments that come in, I can replace it tomorrow when the bank opens"

"I don't know, "Therja said unsure if he should take it.

"Please, it's ok, he doesn't care, it's mine to use if I need it too and I always replace what I borrow, so no worries "Leanna said and put the money in Therja's hand.

"Alright, " Therja said taking the money and stuffing it into his vest pocket, "I will contact you as soon as I know something" and with that he left the hanger and the lair.

Down in the surgical bay, Pumyra checked the panther's vials signs for the tenth time as Sabar continued removing the burnt flesh from the panther's foot a shin, "how's the blood pressure?" Sabar asked not looking up from her work.

"Stable, but his temperature is still up" Pumyra answered, "How's his leg?"

Sabar shook her head, "not looking good, the damage is deeper then we first though, infection has set in the muscles and bone "she said and looked up at the puma, "I'm going to have to amputate his leg from mid calf"

"And his other foot?" Pumyra asked.

"He's going to lose two toes, its better then losing both legs" Sabar nodded.

"Ok, do the toes first, I'll get his other leg ready for amputation, "Pumyra said. "We have to act quickly so the infection doesn't spread further"

It took over two hours to remove the injured limb it wasn't a simple matter of just cutting straight through, they had to leave enough extra skin and muscle to make a flap the would go over and protect the bottom of the stub as well as cut and seal off blood vessels and tendons , the removal of the two toes on his foot would heal nicely and he wouldn't have much loss of mobility he would be able to still walk on it without much trouble, but once the stub on his leg healed he could be fitted with a prosthetic limb, and with his foot coverings, no one would even realize he was missing his leg from mid calf down, but the would take a couple of months for it to fully heal, and he would be able to get around on crutches.

With the help of a couple nurses they got the panther out of the operating room and back in his bed in the med bay, "Can I ask you something?" Pumyra said while injecting medication into the panther's IV line that would wake him.

"Sure" Sabar shrugged.

"I've known Panthro for quite a while now, has he always been so umm temperamental?" the puma asked.

"It's just his nature "Sabar smiled, "but he does have a very generous heart, you know from the time I was a infant, every year for my birthday he always gave me a new doll"

"Really?" Pumyra asked a bit surprised.

"And not just any doll, the older I got the bigger and more extravagant the dolls got, even now that I'm grown he still gives me a special doll for my birthday, I've taken up collecting them, and to this day I still have every single one he gave me"

"So that's where the doll thing came from" Pumyra chuckled, "Lila and Lethea have quite a collection of their own growing"

"Well he told me all little girls need a special friend to keep them company when they need it and there were many times I would hug one of those dolls tightly when I was afraid of a storm outside in the middle of the night "

"Aww "Pumyra cooed, "that's sweet"

"But my uncle is a very complicated man with a touch of perfectionist I think" Sabar winked, "and also very smart"

"Yes, that much I do know, seen him make something out of practically nothing, he built the thundertank out of scrap metal he salvaged from our crashed ship, and it only took him a few days, the tower of omens was built from material he scrounged and hand built all the computer systems"

"well the perfectionist part comes from his father, he wasn't happy unless things were perfect, my mother told me one time when they were kids, Panthro came home on afternoon and his father wanted him to repair the fence that was out back of the house, Panthro went and did the repairs but it wasn't good enough, his father made him take down the whole thing and rebuild it from scratch"

"Sounds kind of harsh" Pumyra said shaking her head.

"Well my grandfather was as my mother put it a hardass and being the only male Panthro had it harder then his sisters, he was expected to help look after the family, one time Panthro came home from school with a bloody nose, my grandfather asked him what happened, Panthro told him a few of the other boys started a fight"

"What happened?" Pumyra asked

"When he found out that his only son lost a fight to two boys he beat him, he said that he was stronger and better then them he should have won"

Pumyra just blinked, "wow"

"Yeah Panthro wasn't treated well as a child, of course once he got older his father stopped his bullying when Panthro had enough and punched him, knocking him out cold, that was the day he finally earned his father respect"

"What about their mother?" Pumyra asked.

"She died when Panthro was a small boy, besides Lila and Lethea; Panthro is the only blood relative I have left, my mother and her sister died when Thundera exploded, I was on a small ship, there was only room for one more and my mother made sure I was on it"

"Yes, me, Bengali and Lynx-O were lucky we escaped, a burble ship happened long and recued us, they looked for other survivors but we only had a few minutes, we barely escaped the explosion" Pumyra said. "So many lives lost that day, but I am amazed how much New Thundera has grown now"

"Yes seems a lot more managed to get away then first thought" Sabar nodded, "so how is Bengali?"

"He's fine, him, kit and kat will be home tomorrow from third earth, he really doesn't like the six months shift and will be glad to get home" Pumyra answered.

"Bet you'll be glad to have him home too" Sabar teased, the puma's cheeks went bright red.

"Shush you" Pumyra chuckled and playfully slapped the female panther's arm.


	12. Chapter 12

hope i did Therja justice, he's such a fun character to write thank you tara for letting me borrow him

Dilemma 12

by Leanna

Therja rented a small room at the local Inn called the cat's claw, "odd name" he thought but hell it was better then staying in the alley until morning, this place was clean the room small but well kept, a single bed sat to one side of the room a small table beside it with a lamp and a chair sat in the opposite corner beside a tiny two drawer dresser, the ligerlynx set his pack down on the floor by the chair and walked over to the window and opened the curtain, the view wasn't much, he could see the street below and a few buildings blocked the view of the rest of the small city. But he wasn't here for the view he was here because this was where Katra was working.

Checking the time, he had half an hour before the dining room below opened for breakfast, he walked back over to his pack and took out a few things and went into the bathroom to clean up. When finished he headed downstairs, there were only two people in the dining room a jaguar couple who sat near the large bay window, Therja nodded as he walked past and sat down at one of the back tables that faced the whole room, this way he could see everything and everyone who came and went.

He picked up the small breakfast menu what was propped between the salt and pepper shaker and looked over the choices, wasn't much but a good variety, his stomach growled in anticipation of being fed, he always had a ferocious appetite even from a young age, his mother often teased him and told him he had hollow legs because of the amount of food he could put away in a sitting. Therja looked over the top of the menu and seen a young woman approach, from the file description he knew this was Katra, he watched her walk over to the table with the couple and smile and asked what they would like for breakfast, as he studied her he found it hard to believe that she could be capable of killing someone or even trying, her demeanor was that of someone who was quiet and very polite, but as he learned over the years, never judge a book by the cover because those pages inside can hold something dark and dangerous.

Therja put on his most charming smile as Katra approached his table, "good morning," she said with a smile, "what can I get you this Morning?"  
>"Your largest mug of coffee and two of your breakfast specials" Therja said and set the menu back in its place.<p>

"My we are a hungry one this morning, "she slightly chuckled.

Therja looked at her and winked, "positively starving"

The female puma looked him up and down, "I can see why" she winked and turned and headed for the kitchen.

Therja watched her go, he was a pretty good judge of people that came from years as working as a bounty hunter a line of work he enjoyed but he wanted to settle for something that didn't take him all over hell and creation, he wanted to stay on one planet and he chose New Thundera as his home, he now had a important and more stable job that he liked, pay wasn't as good but he didn't mind, at least when he got up in the morning he didn't have to worry about getting shot. Although his current job didn't promise him that, being a elite member of the kings special guard had it perks and dangers, he had yet to meet the famous lion king or his Thundercats. But he didn't mind he liked keeping a low profile, he had met a few of them in the hallway in passing on his way to some location or another in the massive lair. But it was Thane who he had befriend a few years ago, who came to him with the Panther's little problem. And he understood why Thane wanted his help. He could find things out objectively, it wasn't that the others weren't capable of doing the job, he was better suited because he wasn't personally close or involved with the Thundercats and he could hold an unbiased opinion and do his job.

But after reading the reports this woman confused him, perhaps she was hiding her true nature and that was up to him to find out. A few moments later Katra returned with a tray, she first served the jaguar couple and then walked over to him and set down his food. "Looks wonderful "Therja smiled.

Katra smiled, "enjoy" she said and went over to the bar area, as Therja started to dig into his eggs he seen a young boy come into the dining room and go over to the puma, he watched curiously as the boy sat down beside the woman, Katra set a plate of food in front of him Therja knew this boy must be her son.

The boy of no more then seven years of age was definitely from the panther clan, he had the coloring and body marking, with just a slight hint of his mothers puma clan.. Therja had seen Panthro's children before when they ere out in the garden playing, he was stationed in the control room and part of his job was to keep a look out on the cameras if any of the cubs were out side and this boy did look like his oldest daughter Lila. Therja watched the interaction between mother and son and Katra to him seemed if anything a bit annoyed and standoffish towards the boy. Or maybe it was where she was at work. But it wasn't his place to judge only observe and gather information. But what he was seeing he sure in the hell didn't like, the look in the boys eyes was almost one of fear, no child should fear their parents especially their mother.

Now that everyone was busy eating and no more people came into the dining room Katra picked up the morning paper and started looking through it. Therja noticed something odd, normally when one picks up a newspaper they started to read it slowly, but not Katra she was quickly thumbing through it, was she looking for something? Maybe some particular news? Perhaps looking for news about the fire or Panthro and his family.

Katra slapped the paper down on the bar when her son tugged on her sleeve, "momma?" he question

"What is it Kuro? Cant you see I'm busy, you're always interrupting me" Katra growled.

The young boy lowered his head, "sorry momma"

"Better be, it's because of you I'm working in this place, remember that" she snapped, "damn it still nothing" she sighed and picked up the paper again.

Therja frowned, so she was looking for something in particular, finishing his breakfast he pushed the chair out away from the table and got up and walked over to the bar. "Sorry to disturb you, "he said "anything good in today's paper?"

Katra looked up, "Nothing much "she said with a shrug.

"hmm, "Therja said "You would think there be something about that fire a few nights ago down by the seaside, did you hear about that?" he asked curiously watching for a reaction.

"Yes, it was all over the news the other day, but haven't heard much of anything the past few days" Katra answered.

Therja looked over at the boy, "so who's this fine young man?"

"My son Kuro, "Katra said flatly.

"Ah so your married, such a shame a fine looking woman like yourself already taken" Therja smiled.

Katra blushed slightly and flicked her hair off her shoulder with her hand, "Oh, I have no mate"

"Really?" Therja grinned and leaned one elbow on the bar. "Find that hard to believe"

"Kuro's father and I are no longer together" Katra frowned.

"Ah one of those huh?" Therja said poring on the charm, "the mans a fool to leave such a lovely woman "

"Not quite I left him, he was an ass" Katra spat

"I see. "Therja nodded, "a lot of men are like that, use a pretty young thing like yourself and just walk off like they're nothing, they should be shot for that"

"I wish," Katra said with a slight snort. "so what about you?. You have a mate?"

"Me?, nah, haven't found the right one.. Just yet " Therja winked.

"I'm sure you will someday" Katra smiled.

"Perhaps I shall" Therja grinned, "so tell me why so interested in the news?"

"Just concerned, that's all "Katra said with a shrug "and nosey"

"Well I may be able to help with that "Therja said.

"Oh?, how so?" Katra asked curiously.

Therja leaned closer to the woman, "see, I just so happen to work at cat's lair"

Katra's jaw dropped and in a instant she got defensive, "they sent you to spy on me.. How dare you" she spat and tossed the paper down.  
>"I would keep your voice down if I were you "Therja warned glancing back at the jaguar couple, "You have some questions to answer, now we can do this calmly and quietly"<p>

"Go to hell," Katra spat and reached for her son but Therja blocked her, "Or I can take you back to the lair and you can answer them there, your choice?" Therja said.

"I don't have to answer anything, I've done nothing wrong" Katra said

"You've only pissed off the wrong people darling, be thankful it's me who came to you and not the others" Therja said and turned to the boy, "hey Kuro how would you like to go visit cat's lair?"

The young boy looked at the ligerlynx and smiled and nodded his head.

Katra leaned forward out of earshot of her son, "you're a real bast*rd you know that?"

"That's why I get to wear the ass kickin boots darlin, "Therja smiled and took her by the arm and lead the two outside to a waiting transport and headed to cat's lair.


	13. Chapter 13

Down in the lower levels of the Thundercats home, Katra sat at a small table in one of the many holding rooms glaring at The ligerlynx, Therja, who was propped against the far wall, arms folded just staring at her, "where is my son?" she demanded to know.

"Don't worry your boy is perfectly safe here" Therja answered grabbing the chair across the table from her, turning it around he straddled the chair and sat down, "I would be more concerned as to the questions I am about to ask"

Katra just lifted her head in defiance, "I told you I have done nothing wrong"

"I don't think you fully understand the gravity of your situation darling," the big cat said, "You could be facing life in prison, that's if you don't get the death penalty"

Katra just looked at him, "for what? , for arguing in a restaurant? I can still have that damn lioness charged for assaulting me"

"No, for two accounts of murder " Therja said deadpan.

Katra's jaw dropped, "whoa wait a minute, I didn't kill anyone" she protested.

Therja picked up the folder that sat on the corner of the table and opened it, " Two are dead because of the fire you set" he said and took out a pile of photo's, and tossed them down on the table in front of the female puma, "that, "Therja said pointing to one graphic photo" was Sele, she was the children's nursemaid, she burned to death "Therja said angrily "she died a horrible painful death"

Therja spread out the photos on the table, "you see what you've done all because of greed,"

"Who was the second?" Katra asked quietly

"Panthro's son Kale also died because of his injuries he sustained from the fire" Therja said flatly, "as you can see you are in a whole heap of trouble, you'll be lucky if Panthro don't have you drawn and quarter or hung from the nearest beam"

The look on the woman's face was that of sheer horror, "nooo" she screamed, "I didn't do any of this, I"  
>Therja slammed his huge fist down on the table "You had someone else do it for you didn't you?"<p>

Katra gnawed on her bottom lip, "It wasn't suppose to happen like this" she said bursting into tears.

"Who set the fire Katra? "Therja asked.

Katra raised her head and looked at Therja her eyes wide, "I…I can't"

"Think of your boy Katra and what will happen if you don't tell me, do you want him to know you killed two people?" Therja asked, "Who was it that set the fire?"

"I'm not going to say anything until I can speak with Panthro" Katra stated.

Therja drew his head back in surprise, "Darlin you have a lot of guts to ask such a thing"

"Please I need to see him "Katra pleaded.

"I highly doubt he will see you" Therja said.

"Please, just five minutes, that's all" Katra asked. "Just ask him to come so I can talk to him"

Therja shook his head "I'm sorry but that wont be possible, Panthro is in the med bay, last I heard he was in the operating room"

"Then take me too him, Please," Katra pleaded.

"Why?" Therja asked curiously

"To tell him I'm sorry… for everything, "Katra said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I just wanted him to love me"

"You still Love him don't you?" Therja asked softly, "even after all this time"

Katra nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I know I should have had more patience with him, Panthro is a very difficult man to love, and he's ill tempered and can be so bossy"

"Then why do you still love him?" Therja asked

"Because I knew I would be set for life, I wouldn't have to worry about anything" Katra admitted, "he would proved everything for me, and I wouldn't have to work another day in my life"

"So you figured if you could trap him, by giving him a child you'd be set for life?" Therja asked trying not to grasp the woman by the throat, there was a old phrase he had heard once for a woman like her it was gold digger. She was planning on only using Panthro for his reputation and the money and things he could by her. This made Therja sick to his stomach.

"Well sort of, he would have probably learned to love me eventually, I had it all planned out, "Katra said.

Therja just shook his head, "Darlin I have to say, you're some piece of work, you know that"

"well maybe if I can see him , I can change his mind, I mean I do have his only son "Katra said, "and Kruo now is his heir, so he owes me"  
>Therja tighten his hand into a fist, he swore he would never hit a woman, but this woman was pushing all the wrong buttons, tightening his jaw he spoke through clenched teeth "not as long as I live will you ever get near him to even look at him let alone speak one vile word from your disgusting lips, you madam are a psychopathic bitch"<p>

"How dare you!" Katra spat.

"Don't push your luck little lady, you've turned my stomach" Therja growled, "Be thankful that Panthro isn't well enough to come down here, because he would snap your neck like a twig"

Therja had enough he need to get away from this woman before he himself strangled her, he walked to the door, "stay put, I'm going for some air, think about what I said, I expect answers when I return"

The Ligerlynx walked out slamming the door behind him, this woman had him all riled up, he was ready to hit something, so he decided instead to just go for a short walk, maybe go cheek on the boy, who he had left in Snarf's charge.

After Therja left Katra began to worry, what she was going to do now, everything she had planned was falling apart. , she turned her head and noticed the door was slightly ajar, when the ligerlynx stormed out the door didn't fully latch. She knew she could probably make a run for it, but what about her son, she couldn't leave him here, they would never let her have him back and she would be arrested and tossed in jail on sight. She decided she needed to find Panthro, maybe if she did some fast talking she could plead her case and he would take pity on her.

The female puma got up and grasped the door handle and slowly opened the door and peeked her head out and looked up and down that hall, all was clear, she slipped out and made her way down the hallway, she needed to find the med bay. She forgotten just how big this place was inside, how many hallways and rooms there was, it had been a long time since she had been here and it took her a few minutes to get her bearings. After a few minutes she stood outside the doors of the medbay. Taking a breath and looking again up and down the hall, she slowly opened the door and stepped inside, all was quiet, and luckily for her it was still early and no one was around, the day shift didn't start for another couple of hours.

Stepping quietly into the ward, she saw the panther in question laying in bed, there was a stand bedside his bad with a few bag hanging from it, tubes leading down to a IV line in his hand, looking around Katra went closer and seen he was fast asleep. She walked over and stood beside the bed and looked down at the panther, she reached out and gently touched his cheek. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She leaned over, "Panthro," she whispered in his ear.

Hearing his name, the panther slowly opened his eyes "Lea?" he questioned groggily, he was still heavily medicated

Katra cringed at the name, "No, Panthro, it's me" she said.

Once he opened his eyes and focused on her, his expression changed in an instant, "YOU!" he snarled and grabbed her by the throat.  
>Katra's' hands went to her throat as she tried to dislodge the panther's tight grip, "Please," she pleaded in small gasps, "I only want to tell you how sorry I am"<p>

"Oh, you'll be sorry alight, sorry you ever dared show your face here," Panthro snarled.

"Pan, please, "Katra's said softly

"Don't' you call me that," Panthro growled, "you have no right to call me by that name"

"Alright, Please Panthro, let me talk," Katra pleaded, "I'm sorry, but it wasn't me, I love you, I would never do anything to hurt you" She said and gently ran her hand down his arm.

Panthro narrowed his eyes and pulled her down close to his face, "let me tell you something right now once and for all Katra, "He said his voice a low dangerous tone, "there was never anything between us and there never will be, you are nothing but a cold blooded snake and I want nothing to do with you"

"But what about that night we shared?" Katra asked placing her hand over his.

"Worse mistake I ever made," Panthro spat." I take full responsibility for our son and if you cared about me as you say, you would have come to me about him as soon as you found out you was carrying my cub"

"I know I should have, but I was scared?" Katra admitted,

"Of what?" Panthro asked.

"You" Katra stated, "I loved you and you couldn't or wouldn't love me back"

"Katra I told you before I couldn't, I was still mourning the loss of my wife and child," Panthro said releasing his grip from her throat, "I am sorry it ended the way it did but I just couldn't give you what you wanted and I still cannot"

"If she hadn't of come back and I told you about Kuro would you have loved me then?" Katra asked.

"No, "Panthro admitted, "If Lea hadn't of come back I would probably be alone, you don't understand Katra, I love that woman with every fiber of my being and no one could ever replace her" Panthro closed his eyes a moment he was tired and weak the medication that flowed through his veins made him sleepy, "just go"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sabar roared coming into the room and seeing the female puma.

Katra's head whipped around, "I was only talking to him"

"You've done enough to my family" Sabar growled and hit the alarm on the wall.

Instantly a loud sired sounded, Katra knew any second thunder guards would come bursting through the door , pushing passed Sabar she ran out the med bay door. Sabar ran over to check on her uncle, "I'm alright "he said, "where's Lea?'

"I don't know I haven't seen here since you got out of surgery" Sabar answered.

Katra knew she would be in even more trouble, she had to find a way out and fast, turning left then right she ran as fast as she could down the many winding hallways, but it had been so many years since she was last in this place and even then she mainly stayed in the lower levels, she had never been in this section of the lair before and was hopelessly lost. She ran down one hallway that lead to the Thundercats sleeping quarters, one of the doors open just as she passed. Turning around and looking Katra seen Leanna coming out of her room.

Hearing the alarm Leanna had come out to see4 what was going on, she seen someone run past as her door opened and at the same time she heard a description of a woman being announced over the speaker, it was the exact same woman who had just ran past her door. "HEY!" Leanna shouted and took chase; she didn't realize who it was until she got closer.

"KATRA, STOP!" Leanna shouted as the female puma opened a door heading to a long winding staircase, that lead up to the cat's head.  
>Leanna took her comms out of her pocket and reported where she seen Katra go, "Stay there" Therja ordered, "I'm on my way"<br>"Hell with that" Leanna said with a slight snort, and took off up the steps.

Katra stopped and opened the maintenance hatch, she had no choice, she had no other place to go, she was cornered. The winded was strong as a rain storm brewed over head. Her head whipped around as the door opened again, "KATRA STOP" Leanna shouted over the howl of the wind, "COME INSIDE"

Katra slowly stepped back, "NO" she yelled back.

"DON'T BE STUIPD, YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO GO" Leanna shouted moving slowly forward, "COME INSIDE"

The rain made the stone surface of the inside of the mouth slick, Katra's foot slipped a few times as she backed up further towards the front of the mouth and dangerous close to the edge. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Katra screamed, "I COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY, BUT YOU RUINED IT, YOU HAD TO COME BACK DIDN'T YOU"

"KATRA, COME INSIDE AND WE WILL SIT DOWN AND TALK ABOUT THIS" Leanna replied, she seen the woman getting closer to the edge a few more steps and it was going to be a fast trip to the ground.

"NO" Katra screamed then went on the attack, catching the lioness completely by surprise, Katra leaped and knocked her to the floor, "I HATE YOU" Katra scream and started punching Leanna in the face as hard as she could, "I WISH YOU HAD OF STAYED DEAD!"  
>Leanna looked at her and spit out blood, "YOU DONE YET?" she asked.<p>

Katra just blinked, which was a mistake, it gave the few seconds the lioness needed to toss the puma off her, Leanna rolled to her side and got to her feet, grabbing the puma by the back of the head and getting in a few punches of her own, "YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH THE WRONG CAT" Leanna spat.

As the two she cats fought, Therja raced up the steps, he tried the door but it had been jammed shut by the high winds, he stood back and rammed his shoulder into the door. Outside the two she cats slid across the slick wet surface heading towards the edge, Leanna managed to grab one of the large stone fangs with one hand as she grabbed Katra with the other as she tumbled over the edge. The two women hung there hundreds of feet up, down below was the courtyard and hanger doors.

Katra dug her claws in to the lioness forearm, " STOP IT" Leanna shouted as her arm started to sting and burn.

Therja burst through the door and seen Leanna's hand hanging on to the fang, he ran over and grabbed her arm "I GOT YOU" he shouted over the wind.

"NOOOOOOOO" Katra screamed and tore her claws deeper into the lioness's arm,

Leanna roared in pain, "KATRA STOP IT, YOU'LL MAKE ME LOSE MY GRIP"

Therja knew he had to act fast before Katra tore Leanna's arm to shreds, he began pulling the lioness up.

As soon as Katra was level with the bottom jaw of the head, she planted her feet and started pulling, she wasn't going to go back and neither was that lioness, if she was going to die then so was she.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Therja asked as Katra tried to pull them over the edge.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, EITHER WILL SHE," Katra spat and reached up and went to slash her claws across Leanna's exposed throat.  
>In a flash Therja big boot came out of nowhere hitting the female puma in the head, soon as her grip loosened he pulled Leanna up over the edge and safely on more solid ground. The wind drowned out Katra's screams as she fell to the courtyard below.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

The rain came down harder hitting any exposed skin like millions of tiny needles, Therja helped the lioness to her feet and tried to protect her from the heavy rain the best her could, putting his arm around her waist , he took her inside out of the harsh weather.  
>He sat her down on the steps of the stairwell and went to the medical kit the hung on the wall.<br>"What are you doing?" the lioness asked.

Finding something to cover your wound and stop the bleeding" Therja explained

"No need just take me to my room" Leanna said getting to her feet.

"In due time little lady, in due time" Therja said seeing the blood running down the lioness's mangled arm.

"No, I need to get out of here"

"But I think it may be wise to take care of your arm first"

"I said I'm fine, "Leanna growled and winced when Therja grabbed her wrist.

"Let me take you to the med bay" Therja replied standing.

"I don't want to go to the med bay "

"Why not?" Therja asked

Leanna looked at him, her eyes pleading, "Please just take me to my room"

Against his better judgement Therja did as he was asked, helping the woman to her feet, her helped her down the hallway to her room. Once inside Leanna went into the bathroom and got a few towels. She sat on the foot of the bed and pressed the clean towel against her injured arm. "You may enter" Leanna said as Therja still stood in the doorway.

"Oh" Therja said slightly blushing, he was surprised how the room was laid out, it was neither overly masculine nor feminine, the walls were a deep rust color , the large bed sat on a type of platform that was painted black. The blanket and pillows were a deep red trimmed with a gold color; the room was warm and welcoming Therja's eyes wondered to the many hand pained pictures on the walls. The one that peeked his interest was one of two ancient warriors in the midst of battle, both look worn and ready to collapse and yet they were both froze in time swords drawn ready for the final strike, "That one is Panthro's favourite it was a gift from an old friend he met on third earth by the name of hatchiman"

"Have to say I've never seen anything like it "Therja commented, "It's impressive"

"You sound surprised" Leanna said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well," Therja admitted, "just never pictured Panthro as a collector of art"

"There's a lot about my husband many don't know, you were probably expecting the room to be scattered with old parts and cans of grease"  
>Therja just looked at her and smiled.<p>

"Believe me he has tried and got sent to the hanger for the night along with whatever he brought back, bad enough he has a shelf of tech manuals in here, he wasn't turning our bedroom into a machine shop" Leanna said with a slight snort.

"How's the arm? " Therja asked

"It's fine" Leanna said holding the towel tight against her arm

"Stop pretending you're not in pain" Therja said, " I know you are so stop pretending "

Leanna took a breath and lowered her head, "I… I can't"

Therja knelt down and touched her shoulder" Leanna, its ok"

"No, it's not ok, I can't let my guard down, if I do I will fall apart" The lioness said quietly.

"You're hiding behind a mask of pain"

Leanna pulled away from the liger lynx "why do you care anyway?"

"Because someone has too" Therja said softly, "how can you be so calm? Katra tried to kill you"

"Not the first time someone has tried "the lioness shrugged. "Won't be the last either"

"You know you are going to make yourself ill" Therja replied, " I can't even begin to fathom the pain you much be going through losing a child, but I do understand how it feels to lose someone you love"

Leanna just looked at him as he continued" even though it happened a long time ago, it still feels like it happened yesterday, "Therja said sitting down on the floor at the lioness's feet," After my parents died I was left to care for my little sister, Brie was a typical 12 year old, curious, full of life, always asking questions , she was forever bring home stray animals she had found who were either hurt or hungry, it was hard enough to feed the two of us let alone all those stupid pets she brought home, but it made her happy"

"What happened to her?" Leanna asked sensing pain in Therja's voice.

"I was only 15 at the time and managed to get odd jobs here and there, you know just enough money to keep us from going hungry, I had gotten a job down at the docks unloading the days catch the fishermen brought in daily, I made Brie promise me she wouldn't go out, to stay home and lock the door until I got back, I was only going to be gone a couple of hours, wasn't much money but sometime the fishermen would give me a few fish so we could eat that night and the next day, " Therja said taking a breath and continued " it was just before dark before I got back to our place, first thing I noticed was there wasn't any lights on, which I thought a bit odd, because my sister didn't like being alone especially when it got dark outside, as I got closer I seen the front door was wide open, I ran inside…" Therja stopped a moment and closed his eyes as the memory came flooding back.  
>Wasn't until he felt Leanna's hand on his shoulder did he open his eyes, "I found her on the floor…. She tried to escape through the back…. She was only 12 years old….defenceless.. "He said and lowered his head, the image of his sisters bloody naked body in the floor forever burned in his brain. He felt small strong arms wrap round pulling him into a tight hug. He didn't say a word as he returned the embrace.<p>

He took a moment before he spoke, "so I know about hiding from the pain"

Leanna let him go and looked at him "Feels as if I've been kicked in the stomach and all the air has rushed from my body"

Therja nodded and let her continue "if only I hadn't of suggested we go to the beach house, Kale and Sele would still be alive and Panthro wouldn't have gotten injured"

"Don't blame yourself for the actions of a psychopathic woman," Therja said. "wouldn't of matter Leanna, Katra was hell bent on causing your family harm she would have tried even if you had of been here, only one person is to blame for all of this and she's paid for her actions"

"Why Therja?.. Why did she take away my son? Why Sele?" the lioness asked finally breaking down in tears

"Katra was a sick woman" Therja answered holding her as she sobbed, "just don't blame yourself or it will eat away at you, it's not your fault"  
>The lioness cried, once the tears started they wouldn't stop like a damn bursting they just overwhelmed her, Therja just held her in his strong arms, this woman who he hardly knew and only met a few days before was so vulnerable, so full of grief, he couldn't help but feel protective towards her, even though she had a mate, he had to do this.<p>

Therja rubbed his hand up and down the lioness's arm as she quieted down, "it will be alright" he said quietly.

"How will it be alright? " Leanna asked "my child is dead"

"What I mean is you will get through this, it may take a long time but you will get through it"

Leanna pulled away from the liger lynx and stood "I need to go to the med bay" she stated once again putting up a wall of defense.

Therja stood and went into the bathroom and got a warm wet cloth, and passed it to Leanna "alright, wash your face and I will take you down"  
>After wiping her face Therja noticed a faint scar covering the right side of the lioness's face and neck and wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Leanna seen him staring at her "I was in an accident few years back in case you were wondering"<p>

"Sorry didn't mean to stare" Therja said clearing his throat

"Its fine, I usually cover it up, the whole right side of my body is scared like this, it's not as bad as it used to be, Pumyra operated a few times to fix my face so it would be a bit smoother"

"She done a fine job" Therja said with a smile.

"Flatterer" Leanna said with a slight smirk.

Therja winked and the two left the lioness's bedchamber and headed to the med bay, soon as they walked in Sabar ran over" Lea, where have you been?" the female panther asked

"Why? Has something happened?" the lioness asked

"Katra was in here a while ago, got Panthro all riled up" Sabar explained

"Is he alright?" Therja asked

"he's fine, had to give him something to calm him down before he tried to get out of bed" Sabar said then noticed the towel wrapped around Leanna's arm" What happened?"

Therja quickly explained what happened with Katra out on the cat's head as Sabar looked at Leanna's arm, "Crazy woman," Sabar said shaking her head, "Lea you're going to need stitches"

Leanna nodded and turned to Therja" thank you for everything, you better go speak to Lion-O"

Therja just gave her a look, he knew when he had been dismissed, "you know where I am if you need me" he nodded slightly and left.

Once Therja left Sabar set to work stitching up the lioness's arm, the cuts were deep, a few were down to the bone. "Are you sure Panthro is alright?" Leanna asked Sabar.

"For now yes" Sabar nodded, she told her the outcome of the operation and the run in with Katra.

"I need to see him" Leanna said.

"He's probably sleeping again. He's going to need lots of rest for the next few weeks while he heals"

"Promise I won't be long" Leanna said and walked over to the panther's bedside. She seen he had his eyes closed and knew from the light snoring he was sleeping, her eyes scanned is limbs the sight of the missing part of his leg brought tears to her eyes. She picked up a small piece of paper and found a pen and scribbled a short note, she folded it and slipped it in his hand. Soon as she started to pull her hand away, Panthro grasped her fingers.  
>"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" Leanna said quietly.<p>

"Sabar would have woken me up anyway doing her checks "The panther grumble then life his and "what's this?" he asked looking at the folded piece of paper.

"Just a note saying I as here while you were resting"

"I don't want to be here anymore Lea; I want to be in my own bed. You know I don't sleep well without you there"

"I know love, but Sabar isn't going to let you out of the med bay just yet, maybe in a day or so" Leanna said.

Panthro looked at her, "Baby? What's wrong? You've been crying"

"I'm alright" the lioness smiled, "don't worry about me"

"It's part of my job to worry about you" Panthro simply stated. "I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't" then he seen her bandaged arm "what happened there?"

"Katra attacked me"

"WHAT!" the panther barked. "Where is she?. I'll wring her blasted neck; I should have done that when I had the chance"

"Dead" Leanna answered and explained what had happened. "I did try to save her, but she was trying to make me lose my grip on the edge and went for my throat when Therja pulled me up. Therja had no choice it's was either her or the both of us falling… I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end that way"

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Panthro replied calmly

"How can you be so calm about this?" The lioness asked

Panthro looked at his mate and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers, "I still have my hearing so I can hear your soft voice speak my name, I have my sense of smell that I can smell your sweet scent, I have my sight so I can still see your beautiful face, my hands to touch your soft skin, my arms to hold you and my heart to love you and our girls. I need nothing else"


	15. Chapter 15

_**sorry its been while . i needed to get my life somewhat back to normal, sorry its short but i m very rusty lol so please forgive me gods how i have missed my blueman**___

Therja sat behind the kings desk , this had been the first time he actually been up close to the lion, he noticed he did look older then his young age but he expected that to be due from the strain of all the years of combat and leadership taken its toll. Therja sifted in the chair waiting for the king to speak.

"Well looks like we have a huge mess on our hands "Lion-O replied as he sat back in his chair.

Therja automatically went on the defensive, "would have been a bigger mess if I had not of stepped in: Leanna would have been a splat on the stone floor"

Lion-O put up his hand, "we have everything on surveillance tapes, and we saw what happened, my question is what are you going to do about the young boy?"

Therja's hand flew to his forehead, in all the commotion he had completely forgotten about Katra's son in the kitchen, "ummm, what can we do?" Therja asked, "I mean we can't toss him out on the streets"

"Of course not" Lion-O said appalled at the thought, "What I meant was how are we going to explain to him that his mother is dead?"

"Even more so, how do we tell Panthro that the boy is here?" Therja asked with a slight sigh.

"We will worry about later, I can have snarf set up a room for him until we can figure this out, we need to find out if she had any other family,

someone may want to take the boy in "Lion –O replied.

"Already looked into that, there is no one else" Therja said with a nod

"Ok then, he will stay with us until we can figure out what Panthro wants to do" Lion-O replied.

Therja stood, "if that is all I will return to my post"

The lion nodded, "and thank you for saving Leanna"

"No thanks needed, just doing my job" Therja said with a slight smirk and left the lion's office.

****************************  
>Deep in a medicated slumber the panther heard a sound he hadn't hear in a while a soft cry of a cub, he tried to move but couldn't his body felt too heavy to move. He tried to speak but no words would come out. The sound was constant and sounded far away which frustrated him to no end because he wasn't able to do anything about it, instinct screamed at him to get up but his body wouldn't allow it. How could fate be so cruel he thought to himself?<p>

Then a tiny point of light appeared in the darkness, and his body seem to lift its self-up he no longer felt heavy in fact he felt as light as air slowly he drifted forwards. Confusion swirled in his mind like a colourful kaleidoscope, he reached out to grasp a hold of anything that would stop his forward momentum but found nothing, and his long sharp claws raked nothing but air as he desperately tried to stop himself from moving.  
>Then a soft feminine voice spoke his name, "Panthro"<p>

The panther stopped struggling, he knew that voice, he fought the fogginess of the medication he had been given to try and remember from where. "Panthro" the woman's soft gentle voice said again.

"Lea?" he question but no the voice wasn't of his mate, but of someone else who had meant the most to him. Then he stopped moving just as the point of light seemed to become larger. He stare wide eyed as a figure took shape. He gasped and swallowed hard as a female from the panther clan solidified from its ghostly form and stood in front of him. Her long black hair plated into hundreds of tiny braids hung over her shoulders and down her back, she had the same skin tone he had, and she was slight in stature but strong as all women from his clan were.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he pulled the female into his arms and hugged her tightly, "Mother" He said in an almost childlike voice, she had been gone for so many years then he suddenly pulled back and looked at her, "Dang blasted… I'm dead aren't i?"

She looked up at him her deep amber eyes smiled lovingly at him "No, "she said with a slight chuckle, "you're still very much alive, although very ill at the moment "she answered and touched his cheek withher long fingers, "I have kept watch over you and I am very proud of you"

Panthro smiled then gave her a confused look "If I'm not dead then how is it you are here?"

"I am here to ease your pain, I know you are grieving for your son, but" she said hen took a quick glance over her shoulder as if she was expect someone to come along, "you have no reason to mourn "

"What are you talking about Kale I dead I seen him" Panthro said shaking his head.

"I cannot explain" she said looking over her shoulder again, "I don't have much time, But Kale lives"

Panthro started to become agitated, he wanted to get angry, but this was his own mother, "I don't understand"

"I have to go "the female panther said then started to back away.

"no!, wait please" Panthro pleaded and reached for her but grasped nothing but air as she vanished back to where ever she had come from. Then like being stuck in a vacuum he was flung backwards away from the bright light until it had also vanished. His eyes snapped open, his mind confused as it tried to comprehend what had just happened. For a moment he forgot where he was it wasn't until he felt the pain in his legs he remembered he was still in the med bay.


	16. Chapter 16

Panthro groaned from the pain as he became more conscious, both legs felt as if they were on fire. Sabar, who had been standing next to his bed checking his vitals, placed a hand on his arm. "It's ok uncle "she said soothingly, "I will give you something for the pain". As she started to move away Panthro's strong hand grasped her wrist.

"Kale," he whispered hoarsely.

Sabar's heart sunk. "His body is still in status" she replied and gently pulled her arm away to give him a shot of pain mediation through the IV line.

"No, no more" he said meaning the needle she had in her hand.

Sabar dropped her hand, "but it will make you comfortable uncle" She explained.

"No!" the panther said more determined he wanted to have a clear head, "I need to see Lea".

"She's resting at the moment, as you should be"

"Dang blasted Sabar, get her now!" Panthro half shouted

"Alright "Sabar said looking at her irritated uncle, and went to go get the lioness.

Sabar found the lioness n her bedchamber. When she entered the lioness was sitting on the foot of the bed. "Sorry to bother you but Panthro is awake and very agitated"

Leanna stood and stretched her shoulders "you ok?" Sabar asked

"Nothing that soaking in a hot tub for a week won't cure" the lioness smirked, "I'm getting to old for this"

"Hardly "Sabar replied and the two stepped out into the hall way. As the two walked a shout from behind made the two women stop and turn around. A young boy followed by a very large ligerlynx came barrelling down the hall towards the two women. Both Sabar and Leanna gave Therja a questioning look, "stop him" Therja half shouted. The two women instantly stood side by side blocking the young boys path.

Leanna reached out and grabbed the young boy by the shoulders, "whoa there young one" she said softly" Where you running off too?

"Let me go" the young boy snarled and bit the lioness on her bandaged arm. The lioness yelped but didn't release her hold. She held firm and dropped down to one knee so she was eye level with the young boy.

"Hey now "Leanna said calmly "Settle down" she said slightly loosening her grip on the boy "no one is going to hurt you"

The boy looked up at her his eyes full of tears, "thank the gods "Therja said catching up "he can run fast"

"You're out of shape if a small boy can out run you" Sabar said with a slight smile.

Therja just snorted, "As if"

Leanna gave the two a look then turned her attention back to the young boy "So who do we have here?" she asked.

The lioness's heart sank; she should have known just by looking at him, keeping her emotions in check she smiled slightly "hello Kuro, Did Therja frighten you?" she asked giving the large male a glance.

The boy looked at her his amber eyes large and full of fear, he nodded slightly" Pay him no mind, he's harmless "Leanna smiled slightly and studied his face, she could see so much of Panthro in him, he flinched slightly when she gently touched his cheek "I'm not going to hurt you" she replied then glanced at Therja again.

"I want my mother," the young boy sobbed.

Sabar looked at Therja, "He knows that's why he ran" Therja replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother" Leanna said.

The young boy just sobbed, "She's not coming back is she? "He asked.

Leanna shook her head; "no" she said softly then pulled him in to her arms and hugged him, the young boy seemed to just melt into her arms, his hands clenched into small fists holding onto the materials of her top as he buried his face against her collarbone. With her free hand the lioness gently rubbed a spot just behind the boys left ear, this calmed him quickly, she could feel him relax and start to go slack in her arms. She nodded to Therja who knelt and scooped the boy up in his arms. to settle down to sleep" the lioness smiled, "Take him to my room and let him sleep "she ordered, "and for Jaga sakes don't frighten him anymore Therja"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Sabar go with him and keep watch on the boy, I will go see Panthro"

As the lioness got closer to the med bay she could hear a commotion coming from inside the room.

The panther was arguing with the orderlies. He was trying to get them the help him get out of bed.

"And where do you think you are going?" Leanna questioned standing in the door way with her arms folded across her chest.

"Lea" Panthro said relieved.

Leanna dropped her stance and went further into the room. "Now tell me panther, what has gotten you so riled up?" The lioness asked as the two orderlies' left the couple alone.

"I think I have finally lost my mind" Panthro said lying back against the med bed.

The lioness just looked at him. it was clear something had him agitated. "Why? What's going on?" Leanna asked as she sat down on the side of the bed.  
>"I know this is going to sound, well crazy but I need you to do something for me" Panthro said<p>

The lioness gave him a questioning look. "Please. I need you to do this" he replied taking her hand "I need you to have Sabar check on Kale"

"What do you mean check on him?"

"Lea…he's still alive"

Leanna pulled her hand away and stood "Panthro I know losing our son has been hard on both of us but he's gone" Leanna said.  
>"No, you don't understand "Panthro said getting agitated again.<p>

"Of course I do, I watched him die! "Leanna half shouted "why are you putting yourself through this?"

"I was told he was still alive" Panthro simply stated

The lioness looked at him "by whom?"

"My mother"

Leanna just blinked she knew Panthro's mother had died when he was a young boy. "What?"

"I know it's crazy, hell even I thought I had died when I saw her, but lea, she came to me and told me he is still alive"

"Panthro, I know you were running a fever"

"no. lea. It was actually her I think she somehow managed to cross the astral plane somehow just to tell me" Panthro explained.  
>Leanna just looked at her husband, "that's"<p>

"Crazy, I know" Panthro finished, "In all the years we have been together have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

The lioness shook her head, "Well, no"

"Then please trust me on this, I would never in a billion years ever ask you to do something like this if I didn't believe it to be true"

Leanna wasn't sure if it was the look in his eyes or the pleading in his voice, "alright" she said quietly then leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, "even if you are crazy, I still love you"

This made the panther smile a little, "but Sabar is busy at the moment" Leanna said, Panthro sighed in frustration, "but" the lioness said before he could speak "I will go and see for myself"

Panthro relaxed and took the lioness hand "thank you"

Leanna smiled and nodded then gently pulled her hand away. "Get some rest"

"Don't know if I can "Panthro sighed

The lioness lay down beside him, "You need to get better; we need you" Leanna said brushing the back of her fingers gently down the side of his right cheek." Promise me, you will try and sleep" Panthro reached up and took her hand and kissed her palm" alright" he said and closed his eyes, Leanna laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her face against his neck until she could feel his breathing change to a slower pace, she raised her head, he had fallen back to sleep .

After gently and quietly getting up off the side of the med bed, the lioness stepped outside the med bay and leaned against the wall. The coolness of the polished marble felt wonderful on her aching back. She closed her eyes a moment resting her head back against the wall. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she groaned slightly as a strong wave of nausea rippled through her body. "Are you ok?" a soft female voice asked.

"No, Cheetara, not really" Leanna said trying not to lose what little bit of food she had left in her stomach all over the hallway floor.

The cheetah quickly grabbed a stool from just inside the med bay door "here sit down before you fall down" and helped the grateful lioness to sit. "I'll get someone"

"No. I'll be alright" Leanna protested, "just nerves catching up with me"

Cheetara gave her a sceptical look, "are you sure you don't want me to get someone, Pumyra, Tygra, Sabar?"

"No." the lioness sighed heavily "I think Panthro is getting sicker, he's starting to have hallucinations, He wants me to go check on Kale because his mother came to him in a drug induced dream and told him our son was still alive"

Cheetara just blinked "Wow, so what did you tell him?"

"I told him I would. He was very agitated and I don't know Tara there was something in his eyes, he truly believes what he dreamed"

The cheetah knelt down so she was eye level with the lioness, "you know sometimes it's not our place to question certain things, especially if it is from a departed loved one. If Panthro's mother paid him a visit then I think we should at least check it out and then you can put both your minds at rest and you young lady can get some food into you and some much needed sleep"

"I don't want to see my son lying in that cold chamber, not again" Leanna said quietly hugging herself.

"You won't be alone" Cheetara said and held out her hand, "I will be with you"

With shaky legs the lioness stood she wasn't sure if it was the stress of the events that took place the past few days or what it was but the closer the two women got to the stasis chamber the more her stomach churned and protested. She felt Cheetara giver her hand a squeeze of reassurance as they stopped outside the sealed door. Swallowing hard the lioness touched the doorplate and the large door slide open with a slight swishing sound, inside the room was fairly quiet accept for the low soft hum of the machines that generated the stasis fields of the individual pods that lined the three walls.

Cheetara stopped in the middle of the room and chill ran down her spine, something wasn't right. "Lea, "she said, "which" but she never finished she turned and walked over to the left side of the all where a row of chambers were, her hand slowly lifted and hovered over one door, her sixth sense was telling her something was in this one and it was alive, but just barely. She turned her head and looked at the lioness, her voice just above a whisper" Kale".

A look of horror crossed the lioness face. The thought of her son alive trapped inside that chamber made her fingers fly across the control panel. The door hissed open and the steel platform eased out effortlessly. Leanna was afraid to look down. Cheetara squeezed her hand gently before lowering the protective field.

Cheetara shut the machines down completely this was the only way she could be sure of what she had felt was real. She looked down at the boy, the tribal marking that his father had placed across his chest touched her heart, she reached out and lightly touched the boy's forehead and started her search, trying to chase the tiny spark of life she felt when she entered the room. She reached for the lioness's hand, "touch him" she whispered. The lioness obeyed and grasped Kales ice cold hand.

. The two women stood on either side of the platform one hand linked to each other their other hands placed on the boy "Call to him" Cheetara said through her mind to the lioness. Leanna wasn't sure how, she had only one this once with her mate when he was trapped in the mine, but that was different he was her mate. But she had to try. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her thoughts wen to kale .and the things he use to enjoy doing, the darkness stared to lift and the two women were standing in the garden by the fish pond one of kales favourite places. The air was warm and the sun was getting low in the skies which meant it was much later in the afternoon when it was a bit cooler.

"Ma" Kales voice called, the lioness spun around as the young boy came running at her full force. Leanna was nearly taken off her feet and he ran into her waiting arms and hugged her tightly. "Ma where have you been I have been looking all over for you?" he asked.

Leanna dropped to her knees she couldn't find her voice, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed both cheeks" oh kale" Leanna said sobbing and hugged him tightly.

"Don't cry Ma" kale said with a smile "I'm ok; I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's time to come home Kale: Cheetara said appearing beside the two.

Leanna looked at the cheetah, "how?"

"Hold on to him tightly I will bring us back" the cheetah said.

Leanna nodded then looked at her son, "don't be afraid I have you, hold on to me tight as you can"

One moment they were in the back garden the next the cold room of the stasis room. When Cheetara opened her eyes Leanna had her arms wrapped tightly around kales body, "Lea?"

Leanna raised her head and looked at the cheetah then down at her son "Kale?"she said softly.

The boy took a big gasp of fresh air then his eyes fluttered open, "what am i doing here?" he asked looking around the stasis chamber.

"It's ok "Leanna said in-between tears as Cheetara grabbed a sheet to cover the young boy. "I don't know how this is possible" Leanna said as they wrapped the sheet over the boy's shoulders.

"It seems our young warrior is destine for greater things. and that an outside force seen fit to make sure it's fulfilled." Cheetara said with a smile "ours is not to question only to follow"

"Think I know who is responsible for this and I wish I could thank her personally" Leanna said as she picked up her son in her arms and carried him to the med bay


	17. Chapter 17

Dilemma chapter 17

It was nearly midnight and the heavy rain still hadn't let up, lightening danced across the sky, each flash more powerful then the last. Tygra sat in the control room keeping an eye on the monitors, making sure everything was okay. They were concerned with the possibility of flash floods and mud slides, it hadn't rained in the area like this in many years, the summer was hot and dry which left most of the exposed land parched, without the grasses to keep the dirt in tack it would be easy to come lose under the heavy rain and cause a mudslide. Which could burry their many small towns and villages on the outskirts of the main city.

Tygra turned his head as the door to the control room opened." You're up late" the tiger replied as a tired looking Cheetara walked in.

"The Girls woke up they do not like the storm" Cheetara said as she took a seat, "it took me two hours to get them back to sleep"

"Well they take after their father, Lion-o didn't like storm either when he was young" Tygra said.

"I think Samara is a bit more sensitive than her sister sela" Cheetara said and tried to hide a yawn behind the back of her hand.

"She may have inherited your sixth sense, which would make her more sensitive to other thing"

Cheetara smiled, "we will see as she grows older, Sela is so much like her father, curious little kitten she is"

"Now I bet you're glad, they were not boys" Tygra teased.

Cheetara laughed, "I don't think Lion-O would have it any other way, he loves those two girls dearly"

Tygra just smiled "I have to say that was one amazing feat you pulled bringing Kale back"

"I really didn't do anything, I was more like an anchor," Cheetara said modestly, "It was the bond between mother and child that brought him home"

"Pumyra said he is healthy, not one thing wrong, he completely healed, not sure if the stases done that or something else, but she is looking into it further, she is going to let him rest a few days before doing more blood work" Tygra said

"How is Panthro? "Cheetara asked.

"Happier now that kale is alright" Tygra answered, "he still has a ways to go before they can make a prosthetic leg for him, at least his fever is broken and the infection is just about gone, he'll be back on his feet in no time, I am going to set up his room in the morning to make it easier for him to get around when he does get out of the medbay"

"Just being out of that medbay will make him happy" Cheetara said with a chuckle.

Tygra smiled and checked the screen "real mess out there tonight, but so far no trouble, patrols will be checking in soon"

"Seems you have everything under control here" Cheetara said and stood, "I'm going to call it a night"

The cheetah left the control room and headed down the hall, she noticed the lights flicker for a second, but she wasn't concerned, the lair had back up power in case the main power went out. She checked on her cubs that were snug in their beds sound asleep. She closed the door quietly and went down the hall. She opened the door to check on Lea and Panthro's cubs, the girls had returned from their grandmother's house earlier in the evening. She knew Lea had put them to bed but she just felt she had to look in on them. All were sleeping soundly despite the thunder outside. Closing the door the cheetah went to check on Kuro who was in the next room. The young boy slept but it wasn't a peaceful sleep, he had been through so much, and was too young to process some of what was going on. All he knew was his mother was gone and he was in a place full of strangers.

But the cheetah knew with time he would grow more comfortable and accept his new family. Even though Panthro was his biological father, Leanna spoke to Lion-O about getting legal guardianship of the boy to which the lion agreed. To which the lioness has said that the boy couldn't help his parentage and it was better to be safe then sorry in case some unknown relatives decided to claim the boy.

The cheetah decided to make one more stop before going to bed for the night, she made her way down to the med bay, she noticed a light at the far end of the ward, which surprised her, and she figured the panther would be sleeping at this time of night.

She quietly walked down the small hallway and peeked her head inside the door, not only was the panther awake he was sitting up in bed working on a small portable computer. "Guess you are feeling better, you're working"

The panther looked up and slightly smiled, "shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked.

"On my way now, just thought I would stop by and see how you are" she answered coming into the room, "so why are you not asleep?"

"Been sleeping on and off all day" he said and closed the lid of the computer.

"Well you should be resting"

"I have rested enough" the panther said with a slight frown, "I heard someone come in, thought it may have been Lea coming to say good night"

Cheetara sat down in the chair at the panther's bedside" I think she went to bed not too long ago" she could see the disappointment on his face. "I'm sure she will be in first thing in the morning, she has been busy with the cubs all evening trying to get them settled, so what were you working on?"

"Oh nothing much" Panthro said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "just looking over some designs Tygra came up with a few months back"

"For?"

"New type of flyer, something our thunderguards can use, and until I can get out of here I am just keeping my mind busy" the panther explained.

"So you are feeling better?" Cheetara asked.

"A lot better than is was, my leg and foot still hurt, but nothing I can't manage, I just want to get out of here and back in my own bed" Panthro said.

Cheetara shifted in her chair, she could sense the tension coming from the panther "I don't mean to pry into your personal life but is everything alright? I mean between you and Lea?"

"You will have to ask her, I haven't seen much of her the past few days" Panthro said and pushed the table that was cross his lap to the other side of the med bed. "It's getting late, you should go to bed"

Cheetara nodded and stood, she knew the panther well enough to know not to push the issue any further, "Well try and get some rest and I drop in again tomorrow"

Panthro settled down in his med bed, "good night spots"

"Good night Panthro, sleep well my friend" The cheetah replied and left the med bay and headed up to her room.


End file.
